From Good to Rotten
by Laura and Amber
Summary: After the amnesia ray, what if Two-Brains didn't forget everything? What if he was just waiting? Waiting for the perfect moment to get Wordgirl once and for all... (WGxTobey) K because of blood.
1. Chapter 1

_Laura: HOLY COW I never thought I would do this again but it's been awesome! Along with the help of my bf, Lichylichy, we've collaborated this fanfic based on his headcanon and a handful of conversations. Hope you enjoy it! ^_^_

* * *

"Just another beautiful day in our fair city as Becky Wordgirl Bots-" He was interrupted as the young girl he was just speaking of suddenly ran through the streets and stops to catch her breath at a lamp post.

"Whoa!", the Narrator exclaimed. "Why are you so rushed?"

"Soccer practice... run late... can't miss... Pretty Princess!", she gasped tiredly.

"Oh. Well then, by all means, don't let me stop you.", the Narrator said politely. "Though, I take the bus to get back and forth."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I don't have the time for that!" Becky replied, getting her breath back.

She ran down the street again, full sprint. She turned the corner and slammed straight into Scoops, sending him back a few feet.

"Ow!", Scoops cried out.

"Whoa!", she gasped.

The two collided and hit the ground hard. Becky sat up and rubbed her head. She looked and blushed, seeing who it was.

"Oh! Sorry Scoops!", she said weakly, and after getting up herself, she helped him up.

"Ooh. It's okay, Becky. I gotta remind myself you've got that super speed of yours.", he replied, shrugging it off, though he was rubbing his stomach. It was like a brick wall had ran into him.

He scooped up his hat and replaced it on his head.

"You think anyone saw?" She asked, glancing around.

"Nope. There's not a soul out here." he replied.

"Oh, that's a relief.", she sighed.

She glanced at her watch and gasped "Aw man! Is it that late!? I'm gonna miss the new episode!", she shouted, and lifted a leg to race down the street when...

"HEEEEELP! Dr. Two Brains is at the new Cheese Emporium!", a man ran up to them, arms waving wildly. He paused. "Wait..."

"Police station? Three blocks down." Becky sighed.

"Thanks. Heeeeeeeeeeelp!" he shouted and ran off down the direction.

As soon as he had left, she put a hand to her chest with a strong "Wooord up!"

Her everyday clothes vanished and her red costume appearing on her body, cape flowing in the slight breeze. Scoops gave an appreciative clap, causing the heroine to blush.

"Thank you... Um- N-Now, for Dr. Two Brains!", she suddenly shouted, snapping out of a girly fantasy.

She shot through the air, leaving a streak behind her.

"Meanwhile, at the Cheese Emporium...", the Narrator introduced.

"Come on kid, make with the cheddar.", Two Brains said with a triumphant smile, waving a ray gun around in a showy fashion. The teen working the register popped open the device and began grabbing money.

"Hold on, hold on! You must be new here! I'm not here for money!", he growled. "Just give me all the cheese."

"Cheese? You want...cheese?", she asked, a little unsure, looking bewtween the stacks of cash she had in hand and the piles of cheese on the counter.

"Well I SAID Cheddar, didn't I? Now hurry up, I'm a busy villain!"

"... You know you could just buy cheese.", the teen stated simply, putting back the cash.

"I don't have the time for that! Now make with the cheese!", Two-Brains yelled in frustration

"Alright, alright. No need to shout." The teen grabbed a bag used to package large orders for parties and moved over to a group of cheeses.

"No! Not-! Augh! Not those ones!" Two-Brains shouted, his brain burning with growing impatience.

"You said ALL the cheese." The teen groaned.

"I don't like goat cheese... the rest are fine." Two-Brains demanded. He smiled smally as the teen moved away from the goat cheese and towards the large selection of swiss. However, half way through the selection, the door burst open loudly.

"Hold it right there Two-Brains!", she announced.

"Oh no! It's Wordgirl!", he exclaimed, turning around and acting surprised. He then dropped the act and leaned back on a shelf rather casually. "You're late. I would have been gone from here already if this cashier wasn't so terrible at being robbed."

"Well sorry for being late, but you know, some people live a life outside of crime and stopping crime.", she scoffed.

"OOOOH. Sassy, today are we?", he teased.

"Look, I've just got a lot on my plate today, okay?", she said, floating in casually. "So can we cut the small talk and hurry this up so I can get back to my life?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Oh but that's just the problem! I've got two minds to keep you around for a little while!", he smirked before pulling out a ray gun.

He shot a spray of cheese from his weapon, entangling the hero. He walked up to her, laughing madly while she wriggled and kicked.

"Bwa ha ha ha ha! Sorry for the rough handling Wordgirl! But I just love cheese logs...and I know who loves 'em even more! You may recognize him."

With a push of his shoe he rolled Wordgirl out of the store and onto the sidewalk.

"Hey! Let me go!" She shouted and struggled in her bonds.

"Not a chance, Wordgirl. Then you would miss your play date!" He shouted.

Wordgirl struggled harder... but froze for a moment as she heard a loud "stomp," almost like the kind Tobey's robots make when they walk. A loud screechy sound rattled the windows of nearby buildings. The ground shook, and small items leapt into the air with each loud crash. Wordgirl let out a small cry of surprise as a giant metal mouse lurched into view. With one good tug, Wordgirl was free again, and glanced at the Doctor.

"I thought I destroyed that thing!", she griped.

"And guess who put months of hard work into restoring it?", Two-Brains smirked.

"So is this a team-up then?", she accused, looking back up at Mousezilla. "Is Tobey hiding somewhere around here?"

"Tobey? That little brat? No, this is all my doing." Two-Brains stated simply.

"You know doing something twice and expecting a different result is known as madness." She stated.

"What made you think I was sane in the first place?" The doctor cackled. "Besides, if you remember correctly, it was YOU who lost your fight with mousezilla!"

Two-Brains laughed and pressed a button on the remote. The mouse reached down and tried to snatch her up. Wordgirl dodged in time and was racing around the mouse. She tried to punch and kick it, but was quickly reminded of how strong the metal was. Two-Brains continued to cackle.

"Aha ha ha ha ha! It's pointless Wordgirl! We already know how this ends!"

"We do?", the Narrator asked.

"Yes!", Two-Brains argued.

"Yeah! I beat you!", Wordgirl threw in, lifting up the robot.

Suddenly the robot prduced it's purple buble once more and smacked her hard into the ground with it. She screamed as she ricocheted back and forth on the city walls pinball-styled, before the bubble finally broke and she landed on the ground in frotn of Two-Brains.

"No. You only won because that kid and I were so busy fighting!", Two-Brains argued and then he smiled widely. "But you never actually destroyed Mousezilla!"

"Oooh yeah. Forgot about that.", Narrator threw in.

"What?! No! I destroyed it!", she scowled back at the monster.

"No, actually you just threw it in the ocean.", The narrator argued before adding quietly. "Not one of your finest moments..."

"Play nice you two!" Two-Brains laughed maniacally and turned back to the store. He popped his head in "Hey, make that to go!"

He turned back to see Wordgirl pounding at Mousezilla's chest plates, barely nicking them even with her super strength. A giant metal paw slammed into her, sending her flying. She righted herself mid air and shot back towards the monstrosity, this time aiming for an eye. To her surprise, when she got close, Mousezilla's whiskers sprang to life and shot out, wrapping around Wordgirl. Two-Brains laughed triumphantly below.

"I win! I win! Ooooh, it feels so good to win!" he shouted up to the captured Wordgirl.

The cashier came out with several stuffed bags of cheese. Two-Brains gestured to Mousezilla and the robot picked them and its creator up. Two-Brains laughed maniacally and started back to his evil lair.

"Oh no! What does Dr. Two-Brains have planned with this giant metal mousezilla? Is Wordgirl actually beaten? Is there more to this evil scheme?"

"Ha ha ha ha! There's a LOT more than that! I can assure you! Aha ha ha ha ha ha!", Two-Brains cackled.

"...Now you know why this is a fanfiction.", the Narrator stated simply.

* * *

_Laura: Fair warning. I'm very bad at writing the Narrator. XP Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_ Laura: Fun Wordgirl trivia in here! Find it and you win a virtual cookie! X3 Cookie with chips if you recognize the movie reference._

* * *

"In the lab of Dr. Two-Brains, a sinister plot is about to be unfolded to our brave hero..", the Narrator introduced.

Wordgirl struggled in the mousetrap Two-Brains had secured her into. The lab was far darker than usual. Only a lamp flickered dimly above her head. Another one flickered on soon as Two-Brains stepped closer.

"Aw, what's the matter Wordgirl? Is my latest metallic fusion too tough for your super strength to break through?", Two-Brains walked up to her, still mostly shrouded in the darkness of the abandoned warehouse. He threw his head back and cackled at her. "Bwa ha ha ha ha! Struggle all you want, kiddo, but even _I_ can't chew through that!"

"Dr. Two-Brains. What evil plan is it this time?", she asked in annoyance. "Because I'm still pretty busy today."

"I'm glad you asked Wordgirl..", he said with a smirk. He tossed a remote control in his hand. "Cause we're gonna play a little game. I'm gonna ask you a question. And I advise you to give me the right answer, cause if you lie, this precious, seemingly ordinary family's lives will be on the line!"

The light flickers over head as a spot light flickers on, revealing a bound and gagged Botsford family dangling by rope-cheese. Wordgirl gasps, seeing her family and best friend Bob, in peril as they hand over a large vat of something boiling. She scowls down at her foe.

"What do these people have to do with any of this?", she growled, struggling to break free.

"Ah-ah-ah! I'LL ask the questions here!", Two-Brains interjects. "What...is your name?"

Wordgirl gave an unamused look at Two-Brains' knowledge of movie quotes but simply answered, "Wordgirl.."

"What...is you favorite color?"

"Red."

"What...is your destiny?"

"To uphold justice and correct use of words."

"What-"

"Can we skip the Holy Grail and just get to the bottom of this?", she scoffed.

"Aw, what's the matter? Not having fun?", he smiled.

"No.", Wordgirl answered truthfully.

"Well too bad, cause I've still got a few more for you! Ha ha ha ha!", Two-Brains cackled at her. "What's your favorite smoothie? I stocked up on some and wanted to make sure I remembered right."

"...Mango.", she rolled her eyes.

"That's what I thought. I still personally like the strawberry.", he nodded. "Alright, finally, what's your secret identity?"

"It's Be- Wait, WHAT?!", she exclaimed.

"Darn it, I was so close to just getting you to spill.", Two-Brains snapped his fingers. "Oh well, you have no choice! Tell me your secret identity, or watch the Botsford family take a little dip in my boiling hot cheese!"

"I'll never tell you a THING!", she struggled in her trap to break free.

"Oh we'll see about that.", Two-Brains sneered before whirling around and pressing a button on the remote. In an instant, the rope began to lower and the Botsfords began to scream.

"Is that...nacho cheese?!", Wordgirl asked, finding it hard to believe what cheese her foe would waste.

"That's right! Nacho cheese! Boiling at a soothing, 200 degrees Fahrenheit! Aha ha ha ha ha haaa!", Two-Brains cackled.

"Wait! Stop!", she pleaded.

The trap suddenly stopped and Two-Brains smiled back, waiting.

"You wouldn't!", she exclaimed.

"OH wouldn't I?", Two-Brains began before stepping closer to her and quietly adding, "Becky?"

Wordgirl stopped cold and Huggy's jaw dropped. Their eyes widen.

"That IS your name, am I right?", Two-Brains asked, smiling more at their reactions.

"N...No!", Wordgirl denied.

"Well, suit yourself!", Two-Brains shrugged and he began to lower them. "I'm sure they'd like a scalding hot bath!"

"No stop!", Wordgirl pleaded again. "Please! These people are innocent!"

"Then what is your REAL identity Wordgirl?!", Two-Brains asked, pointing at her. "Just one word and I could either make this drop faster, or slower. Are you or are you NOT Becky Botsford!?"

Wordgirl looked between the mad scientist, her best friend, and the rest of the family who all stared at her with wide eyes.

"I...!"

"YEEEEES?"

"I-I'm...!"

Bob watched in shock and horror as finally Wordgirl lowered her head, tears coming to her eyes.

"I am.", she admitted quietly.

Suddenly the Botsfords stop just inches away from the splashing of the cheese.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I couldn't hear you past the screams.", Two-Brains smirked before cupping a hand to his ear. "What did you say?"

"..I am.", she said a little louder.

"Louder!", Two-Brains urged. "Not getting younger you know!"

She groaned before shouting, "I'm Becky Botsford!"

"THANK YOU!", he began to laugh evilly. "Ha ha ha ha!"

TJ exclaimed his surprise, though muffled by the gag.

"Rrr! How could you possibly know my secret identity anyway?!", she growled at the doctor. "You were hit with the amnesia ray!"

"Becky, can I call you Becky? You don't think it takes a multi-brained genius to figure out what went wrong with a simple scheme?", he sneered back at her scowl and moved on to explain. "One moment I'm in a car, outside your house. The next minute, I'm in my lab, with no clue of what happened. But I saw your family, and I saw you! Triumphant! It was easy to put two and two together. I played dumb and waited for you to leave! You would never arrest a man that you thought to be innocent! Aha ha! I swear I was sure you would find me out, I made so many slip-ups while feigning innocence, the theater was never my forte... But enough rambling!"

"Y... You faked it? But it was so convincing!" She yelled in reply.

"Aw, how sweet of you, I'm flattered!", he said sarcastically.

He giggled a bit more as Wordgirl struggled more in her trap, mostly out of anger and spite. She felt like such a fool for not seeing it before. For letting her guard down. She really should've arrested the man then instead of letting him get off. Not like she hasn't arrested him between times though. And now her family will always be in danger because now he knows.

Suddenly a new horror fell over her and she looked up at Two-Brains with large, worried eyes though she tried to keep her face and tone still stern.

"Who have you told?" She demanded

"No one. Consider it...", he paused to choose his next words right as he smiled at her. "..a favor from an old friend..."

He chuckled more, which soon developed into mad, ringing laughter at his triumph and her fall. Wordgirl was filled with both relief and distress, remembering the days when she would talk with Steven Boxleitner, rather than the mad man that stood before her now. She felt the same chilling pain that befell her when she first lost her good friend. But soon it disappeared as a burning hatred for the mad man that had kidnapped her family, that had made her look foolish, that will forever crawl under the mazes of her skin and irritate her.

She struggled in the trap once more, determined to break free.

"When did you find time to get them anyway?" She demanded as she struggled.

"Oh, when you were busy with Mousezilla. I sent the henchmen off to fetch them." He said with a sneer.

"Yeah boss, it wasn't hard neither. They literally let us in the front door." One of them said proudly

"Well! Since we're all here, and you're so easily ensnared in my trap, I might as well go on to explain my brilliant plan!"

"Um.. Boss? Before you do that, could you please define what 'ensnare' means?", the henchman asked.

"Oh, yes, of course.", Two-Brains smiled friendly but then looked back at Wordgirl. "...Or should I let our good guest BECKY...define today's word?"

Wordgirl felt her blood almost literally boil. It wasn't right hearing him say her name. Seeing her scowl, Two-Brains simply chuckled again and turned back to his henchmen.

"Ensnare. It means to be caught. I've caught Wordgirl with my trap. I, ensnared her."

"Ohh! So much clearer now.", the henchman nodded and smiled.

"Right, so with the plan.", Two-Brains started to walk off to another part of the lab. "Since now that I have you, Wordgirl, as well as a captive audience, I want the Botsfords being the first to watch history in the making! Henchmen, move the monkey over to Wordgirl as well! I wouldn't want to break up the team."

"Yes, Boss.", the henchman said, coming over and carefully working out Bob from the rest of the trap.

Still tied up, Bob was carried over and placed next to Wordgirl, in his own small mousetrap. Bob struggled in his bonds and tried chattering at Wordgirl for a plan to get free, but she wasn't even listening. All she could do was stare at the ground in dismay. Bob chattered, more out of concern.

"Um.. You okay?", the Narrator asked.

Wordgirl sniffled and for once, a tear fell from her face.

"Of course I'm not okay..", she said finally as more teared welded up and fell down in time to her grief's rise. "I've failed. I've failed as a superhero and allowed my secret identity to be revealed. Normally, I can fix that, but now I can't and my family's in danger. They'll always be in danger as long as he knows and now I don't even know what Two-Brains is gonna do. I can't even break free of this stupid trap. ...I lost."

Bob chattered, trying to be of comfort, but there wasn't much help in it.

"Aha! here it is!", Two-Brains called out from the darker corners of the lab.

He came back out and with his hands behind his back, he smiled wickedly at the prisoners and said, "So, here is the thing. For winning our little game, how would you like to join me in a villainous partnership?"

"Never.", she argued, glaring back at him as tears continued to pour.

"Yeah, you don't have a choice in the matter kid." He said as he pulled out a black ray gun with a blood red handle, and a pair of bat wings coming out of the sides of it. He pointed it at her and Huggy.

Wordgirl gasped seeing the ray and she began to struggle once more, more in panic than anything.

"N-NO! I won't become evil! You can't do this!"

"Oh yes I can! Cause this ray will not only turn you evil, but also place you under MY control for all eternity!", he exclaimed triumphantly before shoving it to her forehead, making her flinch in fear. He leaned close, lowering his voice as his pink eyes pierced through her brown ones. "Say goodbye to your last moments of volition, Wordgirl!"

"NOO!"

There was a bright flash and suddenly everything grew black for the hero. She fell limp in her trap and Two-Brains stood up with a wide, malicious smiled etched into his face. The trap was released and she fell like a rag doll to the floor.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!", Two-Brains cackled in triumph. "Boys, hit the Botsfords with the amnesia ray. I don't want a single person but us, Wordgirl, and Captain Huggy Face, to remember what's happened here.", Two-Brains commanded.

"Why Boss?", the henchman asked curiously as he and Charlie sat up the ray.

"Because, if they know her identity and what we've done, who's to say they won't try to find a way to reverse everything? To make it right because they're her family and they love her and blah blah blah.", he rolled his eyes as he mocked their talking with his hand. "We need to eliminate that possibility from ever happening!"

"Alright Boss. If you say so.", the henchman pressed the buttons and soon the Botsfords forgot everything.

"I... I guess this really is the end of Wordgirl!", the Narrator said in disbelief as Two-Brains proceeded to do the same with Huggy. "With Wordgirl's identity revealed and Two-Brains winning over her, is there no one in the city left to stop him? What evil will befall our fair city now?!"

"Oh-ho just wait and see!", Two-Brains exclaimed. "Bwa ha ha ha ha ha!"

Within seconds, alarm bells were ringing, banks were being robbed, the jewelry store's clerk was held against his will, the police were left unprepared as villains started running rampant. Even Amazing Rope Guy stole things with no one to stop him. Butcher's meat flew, Chuck's condiments spread. A giant robotic foot came crashing through town followed by several others as Tobey stood atop the leading one. He poised his robots perfectly over City Hall, waiting for just the mere press of a button to destroy. Tobey smiled to himself and looked around.

"Now, Wordgirl shall arrive in five...four...three..", he was looking at his watch, tapping the air in time. "...two...one.."

He closed his eyes and waited for Wordgirl's strong, clear voice cut through. He could practically hear it already. But...nothing.

Tobey opened his eyes and looked around in confusion.

"Wait.. Wait wait. Where's Wordgirl?", he asked aloud. "She should be here, stopping crime and destroying my robots!"

"So it wasn't just me wondering where she was?", Ms. Question asked as she flew by on her question mark. "Doesn't it seem odd that we're all on a rampage and she's no where to be found?"

"Yes, exactly! Where could she be?", he looked around in slight desperation.

"Candy store?", Ms. Question asked.

"No.. course not!", Tobey looked at her as though she was crazy. "Why would she want to be in a candy store when the city was in danger?"

"Well how about the library?", Ms. Question asked.

"No. See, Wordgirl wouldn't hold back from doing her duty. She always arrives right on time.", he explained.

"...So you think she's at the jewelry store fighting someone else?", she continued to inquire.

"I wouldn't know!", Tobey began to feel frustrated with the conversation. "I mean! Wouldn't saving City Hall from being demolished be more important?"

"Who would know?", Ms. Question shrugged. "What exactly would Wordgirl's priorities be and where would she strike first?"

They pondered for a moment in silence until Ms. Question broke it in simple curiosity.

"So...are you gonna destroy City Hall or can I rob it first?"

Tobey sighed, bringing a hand to his forehead, finding the whole question-thing to be too complicated for a villain.

"I... Oh whatever, do as you wish.", he shook his head.

He sighed again as she flew down, he started to feel foolish standing there, waiting for Wordgirl to show up as robots poised, ready to strike.. Suddenly there was a loud screech from feedback and everyone looked down at City Hall to find Two-Brains standing there with a megaphone. He cleared his throat a bit and double checked.

"Is this thing on? Check, check..", he called into it.

"What on earth..?", Tobey leaned over, trying to see what he was doing.

With a press of a button, he was lowered down and soon others gathered around. Two-Brains cleared his throat and smiled wickedly at the group. Tobey knew it had to be something pretty big for that maniacal grin.

"Dear people of the city!", he called out. "I, Dr. Two-Brains, command that you hand over every last morsel of your cheese immediately!"

Most others laughed, especially the other villains, and Tobey rolled his eyes. What force could he have to make such a demand? Two-Brains scowled, of course, but then he gave a wicked smile and continued, more composed..

"Oh, I'm sorry. Allow me to clarify.", he said calmly before his wicked grin returned. "Or instead, I'll allow a good friend to, instead!"

Suddenly the doors to the back of his truck flew opened and a bright light flashed out. It zipped around, catching everyone's attention and then slowly made a decent to land right next to the mad scientist. Tobey's blood ran cold and several others gasped as they watched her float down. She wore a green jumpsuit with Two-Brains' mouse-logo on the front. A darker green cape billowed behind her and a green hood hid most of her hair as Wordgirl stood there. A scowl was deeply ingrained on her face. But what was weird, wasn't the outfit, or the expression. It was her face, entirely. The once, warm glow that Tobey often saw in her was now gone. Something about this new look, it just seemed different. She had more of an intention to intimidate and terrorize than to save and define words. Typically, it was mostly an authoritative look, like she knew what she was doing, but not this time. Now she looked frightening, but also...under a control, in a manner of speaking. More robotic, and Tobey knew his robots very well.

"Submit to Dr. Two-Brains all of your cheese or watch me turn the city to RUBBLE!", she commanded. "And to define, rubble is bits and pieces of rock."  
Everyone was gasping and murmuring to each other, unsure of what to do or say.

"Thanks to me, I now have complete control over the new and evil Wordgirl!", Two-Brains gloated.

"WHAT?! But-! But that's impossible! You can't seriously have control over her!", Tobey called out in dismay.

"Yeah!", Mr. Big stood up to agree. "Evil mind control, is MY business!"

"Wordgirl!", Scoops suddenly exclaimed, coming out from the crowd and up to the lost hero. He shook her by the shoulders in all desperation. "You can't POSSIBLY be joining up with Dr. Two-Brains, could you?! I mean, you're Wordgirl! You're supposed to PROTECT the city!"

"Not anymore, Scoops.", Wordgirl said for herself, her eyes narrowing into a cold and cruel look as she took his wrists and pushed them off her. "I'm working for Dr. Two-Brains now, so you better get used to it."

"But-! But-!", Scoops wasn't sure what to say.

His eyes shimmered with tears as he looked back into the cold dark brown eyes that once held his dear friend. Not just Wordgirl, but Becky too. He turned his head away, feeling crestfallen.

"...And to think..I was just starting to get to know you..", he took off his hat and clutched it close, looking back at her.

"Oh, Scoops. You barely know anything!", Wordgirl scoffed and pushed him back at arm's length. "Just look at me! So much more has been opened to my eyes! So much more to be seen!", she began to hover over him. "I'm an alien! With the strength and brains to help my real friend, Dr. Two-Brains, to take over the city that we so rightfully should control! I'm ten times smarter than all of you and only a mere girl!", she scowled at everyone in the city.  
"Every time one of you didn't know how to define a word, or say it right, or even talk more than a few stupid phrases and babble, do you know how much I wanted to scrape my brain in all the agony!?", she suddenly flew close to Scoops again and he backed up a few steps in fear. "He's unlocked everything I've ever held back from all you dimwits. So get to writing, SCOOPS.. There's a new villain in town, and she's not gonna hold back anything!"

She flew back to Two-Brains side as he alone applauded her speech.

"Ha ha ha ha! Well said!", he chuckled. "Well said indeed, Wordgirl! Villains! On a more personal note, don't think of this as me taking over what you already hoped to accomplish, but that rather instead you really can accomplish anything you want now, as long as it doesn't interfere with me, and with no Wordgirl to hold you back!"

The villains smiled and cheered, feeling excited in their sense of freedom. Everyone soon cleared out, some to commit crimes, some to bring their cheese in fear of Wordgirl, and Two-Brains stepped down from City Hall to a discouraged Tobey as he stood there, watching the heroine flying around.

"Oh Tobey, don't think too badly about this.", Two-Brains smirked. "She's still Wordgirl, so who knows? I might just let you have a day with her."

Tobey only scowled back at the doctor over his large round glasses as anger flared within the span of a second.

"...When my robots begin to rust!", he spat back and stormed away.

Tobey began to head home, Two-Brains' words still digging into his mind, nagging at him like an annoying song that wouldn't leave your head. A taunt, is what it felt like.

Contrary to most beliefs, Tobey wasn't usually full of hatred and spite like other villains. Unless the TV station started to play "Robots, robots, robots", he would get mad. But on the whole, The Narrator and even Two-Brains, knew he wasn't really evil. He didn't have an emotionally scarring backstory to support his "love" to destroy things. He didn't despise the city. Heck, he grew up there! It was all he ever knew. Okay, so it was a little fun once in a while. Like knocking down a tower of building blocks. But he didn't live for it.

This, however, was enough to make his blood boil and for once, he could think of so many ways he would want to make Two-Brains pay, to make him hurt, for turning his beloved, evil. Only then to add the extra insult of setting up a date with her!

"I...Thought you would want that.", The Narrator cut through his thoughts.

"NO!", Tobey shouted, looking up at him. Soon, his scowl crumpled and he looked back at the pavement. "Well.. Yes... Sort of.. I-I want to be with her! But not if she's just some sort of, mindless evil puppet to that mutated mad man! It wouldn't be the same!"

Tobey sighed. His anger simmered into despair once more. What could he do? Wordgirl always demonstrated how easy it was to defeat him. It's not like he alone could do anything to change what has happened.

As if for dramatic affect, the clouds began to hang heavy over the city. Lightning crackled in the darkness above as Tobey headed home. He wasn't the only one upset by Wordgirl's change.

Mr. Big stared down at the city, his bunny sitting aside, lonesome, on his desk. Just then Leslie came in, a somewhat pleasant smile on her face.

"Sir? Because of the new mind control devices, sales have gone up by 30%.", she reported.

"Mmm..", he grunted, somewhat indifferent.

"And about 35% of the city's population is under mind control..", she continued to list. "Though we're having some trouble against Dr. Two-Brains. It seems that he's countering us with anti-mind-control pulses from his latest invention."

Mr. Big simply pressed an arm on the window and leaned over on it with a heavy sigh.

"And the new...", she noticed the lack of response and finally looked up from her clipboard. "...bunny.. Sir? Are you okay?"

"Oh, Leslie, how CAN I be okay?", Mr. Big groaned, tightening his hand into a fist. "I mean look at this city!"

Leslie walked over and shrugged.

"The city's still the same, Sir.", she said.

"No, take a good look."

Leslie leaned further and saw Wordgirl's flashy stream bouncing from one end of town to the other, but aside from that, nothing.

"Well what's wrong, Sir?", she asked.

"It's Wordgirl!", he growled. "Watch her down there, zipping around. I may be an evil villain, but that Dr. Two-Brains has stepped into MY territory of villainy!"

"How so, Sir? I mean, there's been plenty of other villains to use mind control.", she said indifferently.

"Well yeah but HIS villainy is supposed to be...I dunno! Something CHEESE related or something like that! Now he's stepping into MY business! Stepping into it! He stepped over the line, Leslie!", he had walked away from the window and was now pointing warningly at her. "Him! Stepping! Stepping everywhere!"

"Maybe he's a good tap-dancer.", she said dryly.

"I don't care what kinda dancing he does. He is giving MY business, a bad reputation! If anyone uses mind-control in this city it's ME! It's MY company!", he stomped his foot, acting very much like a child. "I don't want him using mind control! and what's worse! It's BETTER than mine!"

"How so, Sir?", Leslie asked.

"Wh-b-sh-Pfft! Just look at her!", he walked back over to the window and gestured to Wordgirl. "She's not at all acting like the zombies my mind control devices create! She actually has spirit! She's still authoritative AND in...in..", he paused. "Wait..what's... I heard it earlier. Like.. Scary. But strong.."

"Innntimidating?", The Narrator threw in.

"See?! The whole town's going crazy!", Mr. Big fussed. "Now I'm starting to sound like that Chuck-whatever-kinda-guy and where's Wordgirl? Hm?! Where is she, when we need a word to be defined?!"

"Well, Sir, what can you do about it?", Leslie asked. "If Wordgirl is under Dr. Two-Brains' control, are you going to wallow in all the money we're collecting from unsuspecting citizens? Or are you going to do the right thing and break her of it?"

"Oh heavens, no I wouldn't wanna do the right thing!", Mr. Big scoffed. "Why would I wanna do something like that? It's just..upsetting. I know power, Leslie. Power from being the biggest business, can be maddening. Look at what happened to you when I left for vacation!"

"...yes, Sir.. I remember.", Leslie looked down.

"Just the idea of having Wordgirl under his control ohhhhh yes! I can see it all now. That kinda power will get to his head! And as if everyone didn't already know he was crazy at times, he'll get even more so! I swear it!", he looked back at Leslie, more seriously than ever before as his eyes narrowed. "Just watch him..."

* * *

_Laura: Did you catch it? Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

"Inside the grocery store, Chuck The Evil Sandwich making Guy was starting to have problems of his own...", the Narrator introduced.

Chuck stood tall on a display, his condiment gun in hand. He aimed it down on the grocery store manager.

"Alright, listen up!", Chuck commanded. "I, Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy, demand that you hand over all of the-", he paused and looked confused as suddenly his mind drew a blank. "Wait.. Oh... Wait, what's the word?"

"...Rye?', the store manager offered. "Cause we've got plenty of it!"

"No... Although a loaf would be good.", Chuck smiled. He then frowned and shook his head. "I mean, no! I'm.. Oh darn it! I can't think of the right word! And I had a whole...sssomething.. I.. Oh, forget it, this is just..."

"Embarumiliating?", a third voice guessed.

Chuck looked over to see The Butcher walk over, seeming curious of his confusion, which seemed to only grow with his expression as Chuck shook his head.

"What? No! What..? What kinda word is that?", Chuck wanted to know.

"Embarumiliating.", The Butcher shrugged. "Y'know, when you start to feel really awgwardgery. And you start to fumple a lot with whatcha sayin'?"

"...Wow, you're really not making any sense to me...", Chuck only shook his head again, not catching a single word of what the other was saying. Whammer made only a bit better sense than this.

The Butcher sighed and put a hand to his forehead.

"Ya know what? Forget it.", The Butcher waved it off dismissively before lamenting. "Without Wordgirl flyin' around here, hardly anyone understandiflies me."

"Yeah. I.. Well I kinda know whatcha mean.", Chuck gave an understanding nod. "Without Wordgirl, I can never think of the right word to say. Normally she'd come swooping in here and defining something to help us all out a bit."

"Yeah!", The Butcher agreed. "And now that Two-Brains and his henchmen have her evilified, what're we supposed to do? We can't really hold a decent rodgery without a proper vocabulation."

"...Hard to have even a conversation without good grammar.", Chuck had to agree. "Do you.. Do you really think she meant all that stuff she said earlier? About how mad she gets when we can't say the right word?"

"To be honest, I find it hard to say.", The Butcher scratched the back of his head. "I mean, I know sometimes I get a little under her skin. But on the wholification, I thought we got along just fine. Who knows? Maybe it's something Two-Brains did when he turned her evil."

"Yeah, I guess..", Chuck sighed.

"...Hey, wanna rob a deli?", Butcher offered, hoping to lift a fellow villain's mood. "Y'know, a little crime together like before?"

"..Sure.", Chuck shrugged, though he still sounded disappointed. "I guess. I mean, meat and sandwiches. We might as well."

"Yeah, of course.", Butcher smiled as they started to walk on. "Just, no cat costumes, alright?"

"Uh, heh. No.", Chuck shook his head, remembering last time.

They walked out of the store and five blocks down the road when Chuck smacked a hand to his head.

"LOOT! THAT was the word I was looking for!", he groaned. "Aw man, if I had said that back in the grocery store! Great..."

"Meanwhile, Wordgirl has been zipping from one end of town to the other, collecting all the cheese for Dr. Two-Brains.", The narrator said, following her to the lab where she laid down all the cheese.

"Excellent work, Wordgirl!", Two-Brains applauded before giving a pleased cackle. "Ha ha ha ha ha! With you at my side, not one person in this entire city will stand up against us!"

"Well, you know, I do what I can.", Wordgirl shrugged with a casual smirk on her face.

Huggy chattered, straightening his posture a bit in pride of their work.

"Wow Boss, seems like you really have it made..", the one henchmen pointed out. "It's almost like you don't need us..."

He and Charlie exchanged glances, knowing that soon the inevitable would happen and they would be fired.

"Guess.. Guess we're done here, aren't we?", he asked glumly.

"Oh heaven's sake no!", Two-Brains scoffed as he picked up a large wheel of Stilton. "Are you mad?"

Within a couple of bites, the Stilton was gone and Charlie shrugged.

"Well... I thought y'know, you'd start to think that you wouldn't need us, and then fire us again like you often do.", the henchman explained.

"Yeah, trust me, I really want to. But you see, I've actually thought this through this time.", Two-Brains rolled his eyes and took another wheel of cheese. "Every time I got rid of you, I had a lack of back up security and therefore was easily defeated. Why do that again? Boys, I may be crazy, but I'm in no way, insane."

"Isn't that...the same thing?", he asked.

"Well yes, in a sense. But insanity has another definition that I was referring to. Wordgirl, if you please?", Two-Brains asked, leaning back on his pile of stolen cheese as though it was a throne.

"To be crazy is to typically be mentally unwell.", Wordgirl explained. "Like seeing hallucinations or talking with yourself, or acting in a wild or aggressive manner, is generally labeled as being crazy. People say Dr. Two-Brains is crazy because he loves cheese, talks to himself, and mutated himself with a mouse. To be insane, in the context Two-Brains was using, falls under the definition that you repeat the exact same thing, over and over, expecting different results. And by the way, Two-Brains, you have done that before. You've fired the henchmen several times, expecting different results."

He shoved the last of another wheel down his throat before answering, "Yes, but I'm not THAT insane that on an evil scheme such as this, I should fire my henchmen. If at the very least, you two have to look after Wordgirl and her sidekick to make sure the REAL muscle to our schemes isn't about to be attacked by the authority or whoever is dumb enough to try, then so be it! Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a voracious appetite to satisfy!"

And with his teeth gnawing like a buzz-saw, Two-Brains began to devour as much cheese as he could. However, the henchman merely scratched his head and glanced at Wordgirl.

"Um... So.. Voracious means..?", he asked slowly.

"Ugh, you're such an idiot.", Wordgirl scoffed, making the man flinch in hurt feelings. "A voracious appetite means he's super hungry. He wants to eat a lot of food, namely cheese."

"...Sorry. Just wanted to know..", he said, feeling embarrassed.

"Well that's the thing, I would GLADLY define words to you if I was a goody-two-shoes super hero.", she hovered away. "But I'm not. Honestly, you two are full grown adults, and you don't even know what voracious means? An ordinary twelve year-old could tell you that."

"...Well you know, it is sort of your job to define words...", The henchman said, not sure if he was wanting to be angry or disappointed with the attitude.

"Henchmen, stop- Mm.. Now that's cheddar. Stop fighting with each other.", Two-Brains said, cheese smeared over his face as he continued to indulge. "Wordgirl, I think I'm satisfied here. You can go on and do your own thing."

"Hm, do the OTHER henchmen often get to do their own thing?", she smirked, as she floated out of the room and then chuckled. "Heh heh, course not. Come on, Huggy. Time we took a stand for ourselves. Worrd up!"

She zipped out of the warehouse and soon arrived back home as Becky.

"There. Now we act as though nothing has happened.", she said to Bob. "Let's go in and finally take some of our own recreation time."

Bob chattered in excited agreement and the two walked in. Bob ran to the kitchen, Becky greeted her family, and walked to her room. When she opened the door, every means of keeping cool and orderly was lost.

"TJ BOTSFORD!", she screamed out, surprising her brother who was playing with her unicorn figurines.

"ACK! Becky!", he gasped and quickly tried to hide them. "I-I wasn't-!"

"OH YOU WON'T EVER AGAIN!", she pushed up her sleeve and kicked the door shut with her foot.

"B-Becky wait, wait, wait! WAIT!", TJ panicked.

The screams filled the house and Tim turned away from his cooking.

"Honey, could you please tell the kids to play more quietly?", he asked. "I'm trying hard to not mess up this ancient Botsford Family recipe with a new, surprising twist!"

"Kiiids! Play nice!", Sally called out as she continued to watch her favorite game show on TV. "I'm trying to watch my shows!"

By the time Bob came to the door, TJ was shoved out, sobbing into his hands with his underwear shoved over his head.

"AND STAY OUT!", Becky threatened. "Or next time I won't hold back my REAL strength!"

Bob slipped inside and Becky slammed the door so hard, it almost shook the entire house. After a moment's pause, she quickly put up a sign on the door that said "KEEP OUT" and then kept the door shut.

'FINALLY.', she thought to herself. 'MY recreation time.'

Across the street, in the MacCallister residence, there was a great lacking in regular behavior as well.

"Tobey..", Tobey's mother began at the dinner table. "Straighten up. You'll grow up with bad posture."

Tobey was slouching over the table, his fork limpy in his hand while he smeared his macaroni and cheese around and around and around. He barely even heard his mother and typically, he would be sitting up and fearing if she had something to say to him. But all day he's acting as moping as this. He couldn't help it. While he could imagine a hundred other ways of destroying the city. But all in the hopes to see Wordgirl. And now with her gone, his day was long and empty. Without meaning to, he ended up smearing a star-shape in his cheese. He stared down at this, his hand so robotically moving, back and forth. To and fro. The five-points made again and again and again.

"THEODORE.", his mother's clear sharp voice cut through his thoughts, and he snapped up right.

"Y-Yes Mum!", he quickly obeyed, already knowing he was in some sort of trouble for not hearing her the first time. "Sorry. Won't happen again."

"Theodore...", his mother said sternly. "If you are NOT to sit right at this table, you can go to your room. You ARE still grounded from last time you tried to attack the city."

"..Yes Mum...", Tobey cowered into his chair.

Claire turned back to her own dinner and Tobey sighed again, sitting back into his chair. He took a bite of macaroni and continued with the rest of the dinner. The star-shaped cheese, soon disappearing in a single wipe.

"Theodore..", his mother began to make sure he was listening.

At this, Tobey immediately looked up, more aware of his surroundings now.

"Is there something you wish to tell me?", she asked.

All day since he came home, Tobey had been quietly minding himself about the house. No scheming, no robots, no holograms, no blueprints or welding. And typically Claire would know when he would be. But not today. Today he had seemed more absent minded while roaming the house, with no particular interest in anything. Even now at the supper table, it was rare that Claire should say something without his immediate attention. After all, it was just the two of them. It's not like there was a lot of noise that made it hard for him to hear her.

"Tell you something? Um...No. No, Mother.", Tobey shook his head, keeping his eyes glued to the plate.

"Are you sure?", Claire asked.

"No.", Tobey shook his head. "Really, I've nothing to say, Mother."

"Very well then. Now, as you remember, I have a lot of very important work I need to get done.", Claire was continuing to say at the end of supper. "And I'll have to go back to the office to finish up some of it. You are to be a guest at the Botsfords and NO ROBOTS."

"No fear of that, Mother.", Tobey said quietly.

"Good. Now, go put your dishes away in the kitchen, and be ready to leave soon.", Claire ordered.

Tobey did as told though little could ready him to spend another night in a battle of wits with Becky while her mother insisted they worked on homework together.

When the MacCallisters arrived, the Botsfords had finished their dinner as well. Tobey was welcomed in and yes, it looked to be yet another long night of nothing to do while his mother worked. Brilliant.

Tobey sat back on the couch, and looked around at the family portraits.

"Tobey...", a stiff voice addressed him.

Tobey looked up and saw Becky stand there near him. Surprisingly, no homework.

"Becky...", he said simply.

Far from typical ideas from the parents, Tobey and Becky rarely did agree except the disdain for these little visits. Becky simply sat on the couch near him. He proceeded to try to pry the dirt and oil from his nails while Becky flipped through a book of hers. On cue, Sally came up to the gloomy duo.

"Hey kids! Tomorrow's another school day, so why don't you two work together on your home-"

"Did it.", they both replied at the same time.

"Oh.. But are you sure you don't want to-"

"I've double checked all my work.", Tobey replied.

"Every 'i' is dotted, every 't' is crossed.", Becky said, neither one glancing up.

"Well... what about-?" She began

"I already packed tomorrow's lunch" Becky replied angrily. "I am all ready, get off my back!"

Mrs. Botsford flinched, not used to such anger coming from the usually good-nature girl.

"W... Well... alright. Sorry for interrupting you two... I'll just..." With that said she walked off, seemingly close to tears.

"Why, Becky! I have never seen that side of you before." Tobey said with surprise.

"What's the matter? Big bad robot-making Tobey afraid of a young girl?" She taunted.

"Wh-Why of course not! Why would I be. It's just... you have never acted that way before... it is kind of... unusual."

"So?"

"So? Since when did you ever snap out at anyone like that?"

"Maybe it's time I started to."

"Or maybe you shouldn't because this is very unlike you.", Tobey retorted. "I mean, don't start to think that I actually care about you or anything, but for you to lash out at authority, it..it's just not you. Me, maybe, because that's how things already are, but certainly not you."

"Well why not me? Why can't I lash out at authority, and YOU be the goody-two-shoes, always putting their time aside to do the right thing?"

"Because it's simply not in our natures! I'm not supposed to be good, you are! It's how it always was and how it always should be! It makes about as much sense as Wordgirl turning evil!"

"Getting flustered are we?", Becky smirked.

"Getting FRUSTRATED, really.", Tobey glared. "And since when did an ordinary 10 year-old like you know the word 'flustered'?"

"You're not the only ten year-old in the city to use big words."

"No. But the only other I would know was..."

"Don't. Even.", Becky cut off, glaring at him. "You have no way to prove I'm Wordgirl. I could be just as equally dedicated to learning words as you are."

"I suppose...", Tobey began before returning to the original topic. "Still, it's not like you nor she to be so evil."

"As if you would really have an idea of what real evil is..", she said with a smirk.

"And what do you mean by that?", Tobey said, surprised and indignant that she would indicate he was less. "I'm one of the top five most wanted in the city!"

"Tobey, please. You don't have the guts to actually break anything. Wordgirl always stopped you first and besides, practically everyone knows that you just have a silly school boy crush on Wordgirl.", Becky snickered.

She stood up and walked away, but the words gave Tobey a sudden flashback.

'We both know you're just stalling because you have a silly schoolboy crush on her!', Two-Brains' voice rung out.

Tobey almost dared to believe it could be possible, yet...he wasn't sure. Late into the night, tossing and turning in his bed, Tobey couldn't let the phrase slip. He stood up in the darkness and began to pace the room. It simply had to be resolved in his mind.

That phrase. "Silly school boy crush"... Only Dr. Two-Brains had such a way to word things. Coupled with Becky's behavior and Wordgirl's, it was still hard to believe. After all, in school, Becky acted like a complete imbecile and skipped events constantly. Very different than the authoritative and quick acting Wordgirl who was always there on time. Still... It was awfully coincidental that Wordgirl AND Becky had both been given a sudden change of heart on the same day. And if it's actually true, if the love of his life was the hated lab partner, then Tobey had only a glimpse at the new attitude Wordgirl should always bare unless someone stood up to stop her.

Tobey stopped in the middle of his pacing and sighed. He wished he could do something, but it's been a well known fact that Wordgirl could defeat him in less than 11 minutes. No. Alone he could do nothing to stop her. No one can.

"It's another day in the city, and villainy is still running amok with no Wordgirl to stop them!", the Narrator introduced, as Wordgirl zips across the streets, stopping here and there, and zipping back out again. "Meanwhile, Wordgirl is still collecting cheese for Dr. Two-Brains!"

"Here we go Doc. Another day's shipment.", she said, setting down the pile of cheese in his lair.

Two-Brains laughed and applauded once more.

"Oh-ho! BRILLIANT! With you at my side, soon every last morsel of cheese will be scraped from this city!", Two-Brains congratulated.

But as soon as the words left his mouth, a new thought settled.

"Wait.. if every morsel of cheese is taken from the city.. What would I have left to eat?", he asked aloud.

"Nothing, I guess, until the next shipment of cheese into town.", the henchman shrugged.

"But people would become terrified of bringing their cheese to me, if I steal them all before they could reach the shelves.", Two-Brains rolls his eyes in annoyance. "That's why I'm worried."

"Maybe it's time that we took a step outside of the fair city.", Wordgirl suggested.

"Oh, no. I couldn't possibly do that.", Two-Brains shirked. "I mean, even with you at my side, Wordgirl, I-I'm more comfortable being in the city..."

"Then step up! Take charge! You're Dr. Two-Brains!", Wordgirl encouraged with a smile. "With your brains and my super powers, we can take over the whole city! And then people would HAVE to bring in their cheese as tribute!"

Two-Brains' eyes sparkled with the new thought and he smiled at Wordgirl.

"Wordgirl, have I ever told you, how much I love my invention?", his smile turned wicked and he cackled. "Ha ha ha ha! You're absolutely right! With you evil, and at my side, there really is nothing that can stand in our way! And if some other villain has tried taking over the city by now, who cares? I've got you!"

He and Wordgirl cackled in delight. It was such a pleasure to laugh so loud, so cruel. It was a shame to be interrupted then and there.

"Dr. Two-Brains, I'm not gonna let you take all the cheese!", Glen Furlblam suddenly said, kicking open the door. "Cause then I have no one to outdo!"

"What?! Pfft! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ah! Oh! oh, boy that's a good one!", Two-Brains laughed some more and wiped a tear from his eye. "Honestly, Glen, when will you ever learn? Wordgirl, Captain Huggy Face, take this joker DOWN."

"Gladly!", she said, her smile widening as she cracked her knuckles.

Huggy chattered and gave a salute at the same time and they both got ready to pounce.

Before Glen could even blink, Wordgirl was already behind him and with a mighty punch, he was sent flying back into some crates. Glen felt the sharp edges of the boxes scrape his skin and felt the blood seep down his face. He looked up in time to blurrily see Huggy Face lunging towards him. His shrieks and pleads echoed throughout the warehouse while the henchmen stared, eyes wide in fear. After a small moment, even Two-Brain's smile began to disappear and his own eyes widened.

"Wow.. A little.. um..vicious, aren't they?", he said uncomfortably as the thrashing continued.

"Please, Doc. Make it stop!", his henchman pleaded, backing away. "It's even scarier than yesterday!"

"O-Okay, Wordgirl! I think you've made our point!", Two-Brains called out.

Wordgirl finally stopped, metal bars wrapped around Glen securely. A black eye, a few knots, and bruises already showing, to indicate her rough beat-down.

"Eeesh... Okay, when I wanted you to make it clear he couldn't stop us, I didn't mean you have to take it..SO far...", Two-Brains explained rubbing his arm, feeling slightly bad for Glen and squeamish to the bit of blood from some of the punches and monkey bites.

"It's hard to make an idiot understand.", Wordgirl scoffed.

"WOW... Okay, well, why don't you send Glen home..", Two-Brains ordered. "Or.. You know, maybe the hospital would be better. Ahem, anyway, you go do that, and then we'll plan our take over!"

"Whatever you say, Dr. Two-Brains!", Wordgirl nodded. "Come on, Huggy! Worrd up!"

She flew off and Two-Brains scratched the back of his head.

"You know, it occurs to me, I never did set an amount to the evil ray.", he said to himself.

"What does that mean?", the henchman asked.

"Hm... I'm not sure...", Two-Brains pondered but then shrugged it off. "Oh, but who cares? I kinda always wanted her to do that to Glen anyway! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Wordgirl rushed Glen to the hospital just as Chuck was driving by. He stopped the car, watching her run in and when she came back, he called out, "Hey! Wordgirl!"

"Ugh.. What?", she asked, flying over.

"Umm.. Wh-what are you doing at the hospital?", Chuck asked.

"I'm putting Glen into intensive care.", she smirked, rubbing her knuckles on her outfit.

"You mean that kid that ran around pretending he had three brains?", Chuck asked again, a little scared to think of Wordgirl sending someone to the hospital.

"Yeah. Duh.", Wordgirl scoffed. "And if you don't mind, I've got places to be, cities to conquer. See ya around Chuck!"

She flew off and Chuck sighed. Things were definitely getting out of hand. But what could he do?

"...I gotta get some help.", he said to himself, driving away again.

"Well how do you figure that out?", the narrator asked.

"Well I don't really think it's possible that only one person can stop Wordgirl.", Chuck explained. "I mean, she already defeats us...um... What is it? more than once, but not a specific number..."

"Several?", The Narrator asked.

"Yeah! That's it! She already defeats us several times alone. But you know how the other day, The Butcher and I both wished she wasn't evil? Maybe by teaming up with a few other villains, we can do something to stop her!", Chuck smiled at his plan. "I could hold a secret meeting, and we could all plan together to stop her!"

"You can try it but...", The Narrator began.

"What?", Chuck seemed hesitant.

"Weeelll... Not a lot of people are gonna listen to you."

"They'll listen! I'm sure of it!", Chuck said confidently.

* * *

_Laura: Oh my gosh, I'm not exaggerating. Glen Furlblam was a nightmare to write... Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

Oh how much he hated to eat his own words.

The villains were arguing back and forth and not listening to a word he said in the convention room, though he tried hard to get their attention politely.

"Guys.. Uh- If you could just- W-what I was wanting to say is-", Chuck stammered, trying to be heard above the commotion.

Suddenly the doors flew open and all the chatter ceased as Wordgirl and Dr. Two-Brains came strolling in.

"Hey! Everyone! Who is LOVING this new hero-free reign?", Two-Brains said, the most casual of tones in his voice, the biggest smile etched into his face. "Honestly, I don't know the last time I had such a good haul-in of cheese! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Oh.. Um.. H-hi..", Chuck said nervously.

"Chucky! Baby, what's happening?", Two-Brains came up and leaned against the podium. "Was it a mix-up or what? I didn't get the memo that we were having a convention."

"N-No. It must've been some um.. Some mix up..", Chuck couldn't take his eyes off of Wordgirl, nor did any other villain.

She floated through casually. Captain Huggy face giving off a leer here, and a leer there. The room suddenly seemed to be deafening, though not a word was said. Not a noise to be stirred other than the wind made by her gentle float. Only Tobey could hear his heart pounding in terror as he stared at Wordgirl. Yes, now that he had a good look, it seemed certain she was Becky. His blood ran cold, thinking of what sort of power a mad man like Two-Brains had over her. He saw what she did to Glen on the news. Everyone did.

"...Wow, is there an ice-villain or something or did things just get cold?", Wordgirl asked, looking around indifferently.

"Um...", Chuck said slowly, finally looking down at the floor.

Two-Brains even took notice and looked around. Everyone was uneasy. Finally it dawned on Two-Brains and he smiled, chuckled, and then soon began to laugh again.

"Oh great idea there, Chuck!", Two-Brains laughed. "Of course! Get all the villlains together so we can take the time to break the ice and accept Wordgirl as an official villain! Ha ha ha! Brilliant!"

"Um- No. Actually. That's not what I-", Chuck began.

"AND perfect timing too!", Two-Brains interrupted. "Cause we only stopped by to let you all know, that we're stepping up our game! Wordgirl and I are just crazy enough to try and take over this entire country!"

"WHAT?!", every villain in the entire room exclaimed at once.

"So glad you're all so thrilled!", Two-Brains smiled.

"Um.. Two-Brains? Think you might have had one too many wheels of stilton?", Butcher asked. "The WHOLE country?"

"Ha ha ha! Course not!", Two-Brains laughed. "What on earth would make you think that?"

"Yeah!", Wordgirl chimed in. "Think a ten year-old super villain couldn't do it?"

"N-no! C-Course not!", Butcher cowered. "I'm just splaying-"

"SAYING!", Wordgirl snapped at him.

Butcher yelped and shirked back into the crowd, afraid to say more. Everyone was on edge now.

"Easy there, Wordgirl. No need to get your cape in a twist.", Two-Brains eased her. "Sure, the news will come as something of a shock to them. Really, who can blame them? But anyhow, we just stopped in to let you guys be the first to know. Come on, WG, let's get cracking."

"Sure, thing, Doc.", Wordgirl smiled and turned to fly out with him.

As they walked by, Tobey's bright blue eyes caught her dark brown ones. In the span of a quick wink, Tobey felt his guts twist, his heart sink into his stomach that caused the room to spin in nausea. It just wasn't the same. The sort of look-his-way, the attention, that sort of secretive desire and trust he had so desperately longed for, for so long, and he couldn't ever enjoy it. Not like this.

When the doors closed once more, the whole room was still deadly silent. No one talked, no one moved. Only eyes shifted around the room. The silence pressed heavy against everyone until finally Chuck couldn't bare it anymore. He had to say something.

"...Um...That's actually why I called you all here..", he said, quietly.

Slowly, everyone turned to look at him, finally giving him their attention.

"...Guys, we've gotta stop her..", Chuck said bluntly, and then soon feeling his face grow hot from sounding so stupid and obvious. "I-I-I mean, she-! She shouldn't be evil! If..I-I-If we don't stop her, Two-Brains is going to go..", he struggled to think of the right word but shook his head. "Any word that can say it'll be really really really bad! Really bad, that's-that's what's gonna happen. I-I know that alone we can't stop her but maybe we can do it together! Uhm... Granted..she might um.. She might throw us in jail if we turn her good again but.. But wouldn't that be better than if she was evil?"

The villains pondered for a moment, seemed to consider what he said, and murmured amongst each other. But sadly everyone began to leave.

"Stop Wordgirl? _NOOOOOO.._ Nocan would rather that we stopped police and robbed things!", Nocan was saying as they walked out.

"You said it, brother.", Granny May agreed.

"Why should we help her out?", Ms. Question asked. "Does she ever help us out of jail? Wouldn't it be better to let the police handle it instead of us?"

"Yeah, you've got a point. You're on the mark. You've hit the nail on the head with that one.", Lady Redundant Woman agreed.

"I can't, it's my birthday today!", Eileen was saying.

"I'm already the best super villain, why should I care?", Victoria said haughtily.

"Whammer's busy whamming whammer things.", Whammer explained.

"Wh-? Hey where are you all going?! We-we gotta stop her! Someone! Anyone!", Chuck called out, practically begged.

Chuck sigh and buried his face in his hands. They were doomed. It was obvious. They were all doomed.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at the Butcher who offered a shrug.

"I'll help ya.", he said.

Chuck looked up and saw Tobey was also still there, not once moving from where he stood. The look on his face seemed to say enough. He was definitely in. Mr. Big also came forward.

"It's clear now, someone's definitely gotta put a stop to Wordgirl and Two-Brains.", he said. "And I would be happy to assist."

"Really?", Chuck asked, feeling encouraged.

"Of course! With Two-Brains ruling the country, and with Wordgirl by our side it's-it's madness! She'll..", Mr. Big shook his head.

"It would be just like before, when she threw us all in jail.", Tobey finally said. "Except worse, since Dr. Two-Brains is in control."

"Alright!", Chuck said, feeling more hopeful now. "Let's do it!"

"Yeah!", Butcher chimed in.

"YES!", Mr. Big agreed.

"Um... HOW?", Tobey asked, ruining whatever epic team-up feeling they were mustering. "I mean, let's review. We've got a sandwich man, a butcher, a business man, and a boy genius. Even with my brains alone, I don't think we can unless we develop a good plan."

"HEY now, I'm more than a business man!", Mr. Big replied indignantly. "I run the largest mind-controlling corporation in this city!"

"Alright. So you have mind control. But how exactly does that help US defeat someone who already IS under mind control?", Tobey shook his head. "Listen, my mother's already expecting me back home and if we linger here for too long, I'm sure Wordgirl would start to get suspicious. We'll meet up later and discuss better plans then."

"RIGHT! Just one thing...", Chuck's smile faltered and he looked about the group uneasily. "...Linger?"

"Oh! Well, finally a chance for Theodore MacCallister III to define.", Tobey said, straightening his bow-tie. "To linger. To stay in a place longer than necessary, typically because you wouldn't want to leave for some reason."

"Wow, you soundijed just like Wordgirl!", Butcher complimented.

"Um.. I think you mean sounded.", Tobey corrected.

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"No. You said-", Tobey shook his head. "Regardless! I must be getting home now. I've lingered enough."

He walked away and soon the others dispersed. Somewhat more encouraged by this new rebellion. While Tobey was home, all through the night, he couldn't stop thinking of how to better prepare for such a match against Wordgirl. He scribbled out attribute after attribute he would need to prepare his robots against her. And of course then, it was only his robots, he also paused then and there to consider what should everyone else be doing!

Finally he paused and rubbed the side of his head with a small groan. Thinking so hard about it all, he began to develop a severe headache.

'This must be how Two-Brains feels every time his brain burns...', he considered to himself, finding it only more ironic that the headache was on the exact same side as the mad man's second brain. 'Maybe it's time to take a break...'

"Tobey!", his mother called from the other side of his door. "It's time for your playdate with the Botsfords!"

Tobey sighed. He dreaded this more than ever before but simply knew he could not ignore it. He thought for a moment to bring a notebook to continue writing in, but decided against it lest Becky should peer over his shoulder.

Speaking of, it was quite uneasy being with her, even her own family was more nervous and distant than normal as she sat there, idly reading her book, ready to snap at anyone that tried to disturb her. Finally she set it aside and looked over at Tobey, though he tried to keep his eyes glued to window.

"So, Tobey, wreck anything lately?", she asked with a smug smirk on her face.

"..Um.. No, thank you.", Tobey said, glancing at her now and then. "I've um.. I've seem to be coming to an inventor's block."

"Really?"

"Yes. I wouldn't know whether or not to add a cackle programming into my robot's mainframe or not.."

"Hm.. Cackling does seem to be fun to do.", she contemplated.

"...I suppose...", he said slowly, feeling his skin crawl at the idea of what it would sound like to hear Wordgirl cackle so cruelly.

"You're awfully quiet this evening.", she observed.

"If it's all the same to you, Becky, I have a horrible headache. Number crunching and robot-building, you see. Conversation is not particularly high on my list of things to do.", he took off his glasses and carefully wiped off some smudges with his vest. "Nor does anything involving a lot of noise."

"Very well then.", she shrugged and sat in silence.

He stared back out the window, his mind still churning.

'Chuck's condiment gun typically freezes any person in their tracks. Wordgirl's strength measures out enough to break free. Butcher can fling meat, but the monkey eats it all. How healthy is all that meat anyway? How many health code violations could it possibly break? Two-Brains has a shrink ray and several rays that can transform things to cheese, and his goop ray, and I think I remember last week he said he could build a three-in-one ray. How did he make Wordgirl evil? What mind control is it? Mr. Big specializes in mind control, but we don't even know where it is, let alone if he could or how long it would take him to, disarm it.. Chuck's condiment ray gun..Butcher's meat..Huggy...Two-Brains..', his mind echoed all this and more again and again in his mind.

The mess soon became maddening, even after his mother took him back home. None of it would leave his mind in peace.

'Chuck's ray gun, Two-Brain's shrink ray, Mr. Big's mind control. Wordgirl.. My robots. Huggy's voracious appetite. Wordgirl.. Wordgirl..', his headache throbbed, feeling like Wordgirl was beating his brain into a bloody pulp. 'Oh where is my Wordgirl..?'

Somehow, in the darkness of his bedroom, he found sleep, though even it was restless.

Tobey gasped and sat up.

"What's the matter, Tobey?", a voice said.

He looked over and there was Wordgirl. He was sitting with her on a cliffside. The city far out in their view. A romantic sun set. Fireflies started to glitter here and there. A large tree sprawled out over head. He looked around curiously and then looked back at her curious smile.

"...Wow.. It..", he shook his head. "I-I just had this awful dream..a nightmare! You were evil. The whole city was a chaotic mess. Dr. Two-Brains was in control and he was going to steal all the cheese from the country. And I-"

"Shh.. It's okay.", she soothed him, putting a hand on his.

He looked back into her large brown eyes.

"...It was a nightmare..", he said again.

"Yes, it was.", she said quietly.

"You had no idea how much it hurt me to see you like that..", he continued.

"Oh.. I think it hurt about as much as this..", she said, leaning closer.

She let down her hood and moved her hand behind him as they both started to close their eyes. She leaned closer and closer.

Suddenly he felt a shove on his back and down, down, down the cliffside he fell. He stared back up at Wordgirl's large malicious smile. Her brown eyes dissolving into pure black. Tears welded up at the betrayal and he felt a sharp pain in his head. He must've his the ground.

He sat back up and rubbed his aching head. He was in total darkness. He then tried to stand, but suddenly found himself strapped to a chair. He couldn't budge. No matter how hard he struggled, he couldn't be freed.

"Struggling is pretty futile.", a familiar voice said in the shadows.

Tobey's blood ran cold, recognizing the voice.

"...Wh...why?", he asked, softly. "...Why are you like this?"

"Why shouldn't I be?", the voice replied.

Finally the figure emerged, Wordgirl dressed in a black outfit. Her star was gone. Her long flowing cape draped around her.

"It's so much more fun to be the evil villain.", she said with a smile. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Tobey hesitated to answer. Without cause, she suddenly flew at him. All in an instant, he managed to push the chair backwards, just missing her as she spead over his head and crashed into a wall behind him somewhere. His glasses broke on the floor, but he grabbed a piece of the glass and rapidly began to cut through the ropes that bound him. Finally free, Tobey took off running. He ran as hard as he could, blind and confused. Her cold cackle chased after him as he tripped and stumbled his way through the pitch darkness.

Finally he came to the city on the streets. The sky was a blood shade of red and people were in a panic, running this way and that in a frenzy. Dumpsters turned to cheese. Cars became cheese. Buildings became cheese. The streets were filled with the horrible odor. A woman tripped on the curb near Tobey and she grabbed up at his pants, short in breath.

"SAVE ME! SAVE ME _PLEASE!_", she begged.

She turned around and in a flash, she herself became a frozen statue of cheese.

Tobey suddenly stumbled away from the statue, as Two-Brains then came forward, the ray gun in his hand and a hunger in his blood-shot eyes. Tobey continued to back away now in horror as Two-Brains proceeded to devour the once-human statue only to bump into what felt like a brick wall. He turned and stumbled back a few steps as Wordgirl hovered out of the dark alley way.

"Welcome to a new world.", she said, a smile plastered on her face.

"Th-this is insane!", he cried, looking behind him at Two-Brains and back at Wordgirl. "Y-you're-!"

"For the people who could not offer their cheese as tribute..", Wordgirl continued to say, still advancing causing Tobey to back away into the statue behind him. _"Must become a sacrifice..."_

There was a flash and Tobey fell out of his bed and hit the floor with a start. He laid there panting for a minute, sat up, rubbed his head and peered about the darkness. He felt the sheets, and his glasses were still on the end table, all in one piece.

"It's just a dream..", he told himself. "Just a dream.."

He lost track of how many hours of sleep he lost, but it took its toll on him the next day as he, Mr. Big, and Chuck sat in the Butcher's lair.

"Tobey? ...TOBEY.. _TOBEY!_"

Tobey felt a jerk on his shoulder and he gasped and sat up right, his eyes fluttering open. The Butcher looked back in slight concern.

"You okay, kid?", he asked.

"F-f-fine. Just fine.", Tobey manage to stutter out.

It was hard to keep words straight in his head as the rest sat in silence, trying to think of what to do. He felt bad for still not having anything really prepared, except a few schematics for his robots. He sighed once more, and tried hard to simply focus on keeping his eyes open. They tried to cross several times, and it hurt to force them open again.

"Wh-what um... What have- Had-have..", he groaned a bit. "HAS...anyone come up with an idea yet?"

"Well... No.", Chuck said sheepishly.

"Hm.. I see..", Tobey said, starting to feel impatient.

They continued their silence. Chuck finally picked up a newspaper. Mr. Big squeezed his ridiculous bunny. Tobey was starting to nod off again when..

"Ouch!", he cried in pain as a kitten's sharp claws landed on his the back of his shoulder.

Lil' Mittens gave a small mew, and continued to walk up onto his shoulder as Tobey flinched in pain.

"Ow, ow ow!", he groaned.

"Oh! Sorry. Lil' Mittens, down!", Butcher tried to command, pointing at the ground. "Down..."

"Oh for pete's sake-!", Tobey took the kitten, flinching once more as the claws dug in and pulled out, and sat it on the floor. "THERE!"

"Sorry, Tobey.", Butcher apologized.

"It's FINE.. It's..", Tobey took a breath and tried to calm down. "I'm fine.."

"You sure?"

_**"YES."**_, he hissed shortly.

Butcher flinched and seemed a little hurt.

"...You know, if you're tired, you can just head back home.", Butcher offered.

"No no no. I'm going to help. I have to. I-...", Tobey shook his head. "I'm willing to help. I'm here..to help."

"Okay, if you're sure.", Chuck nodded.

"Anyway.. Um.. Can- Isn't there any idea of what to do?", Tobey asked.

"Well.. I was just thinking of creating a powerful mind-control ray to zap the people into obeying me, and attacking Wordgirl!", Mr. Big said with a confident smile.

"...Wouldn't it seem...I suppose..redundant to use a mind-controlled army on a mind-controlled super hero?", Tobey asked.

"Yeah, and who's to say we wanna barger in on Two-Brains' lair?", Butcher chimed in. "What if we pose a heist first and lurify her to come out?"

"Luri- Okay, first off. It's BARGE. Not 'barger'. To barge in on someone is to abruptly invade another's space. And not 'lurify', I think you're looking for the word 'lure' which means to draw out of hiding.", Tobey quickly defined.

"OH OH! I got it! We'll pretend to be robbing the cheese from Rubin's deli store downtown, and she'll come in to fight us, and we'll attack with an army of mind-controlled slaves!", Chuck quickly became excited at the thought. "Right? Am I right? Is this a good plan or what?"

"Wh-? No! No that's a horrible plan!", Tobey groaned.

"What do you mean?", Chuck asked, feeling discouraged.

"It's idiotic and poorly delivered with many pitfalls in it, if you had written it down, I would've put the match to it!", he snapped out, his lack of sleep getting the better of him. "First of all, Wordgirl would not come out to fight even for cheese unless Two-Brains knew specifically what we were doing and it was invaluable cheese to him! Secondly, we're being helplessly repetitive for thinking of criminal activities such as robbery and mind-control. Secondly, without Dr. Two-Brains or even being near his lair, how would we know what device he's had to make Wordgirl so evil? HE'S In charge and therefore should have the device near him for HIS own use. We would WANT to barge in on him, but in an orderly manner so we know what to do! WHY are you so stuck in thinking of just criminal acts?!"

"Well what SHOULD we do?!", Mr. Big asked, starting to get offended by Tobey's impatience. "HUH?! Mr. Boy Genius! We haven't heard YOU come up with anything!"

"Yeah, we're criminals! We do criminal stuff!", Chuck argued.

"Hey _hey, hey!_ Knock off all the yellin' here! You're scaring Lil' Mittens!", the Butcher also yelled, getting equally excited as the rest.

"I think the key question we've all been missing here is what would WORDGIRL do if she wasn't EVIL!", Tobey finally spat out.

Suddenly everything stopped and even Tobey was surprised at himself with how he lost his temper. And then moreso as his own words settled on him. All in the span of a few second, Tobey could feel his joints and brain ache in tiredness. He knew he needed sleep if they were to plan better. He heaved a long sigh and sat back down.

"I-I'm terribly sorry I...", he sighed again. "I didn't sleep at ALL last night.."

"No no.. That was... Huh..", Butcher sat back and pondered this for a moment.

"...I think...", Tobey slowly said at last, wondering for a moment if he was going to accidentally mumble nonsense out instead of his real thoughts. "We all focus so much on our villainous ways, and how she always beats us, that we're not thinking of what we CAN do against her...and how that can help us beat her. I mean.. Obviously, we still have our struggles with her, or we wouldn't be in the top ten most wanted. ...Right?"

"Well if there's one thing I know, it's mind control.", Mr. Big said. "And...quite possibly the only thing I know. But if I could just find the mind control device, I could probably find a way to stop it. And then Wordgirl would just stop Dr. Two-Brains."

"Yeah, but how can you get that close?", Chuck asked, feeling confused. "Wordgirl's so fast, we all see it. Well.. Sorta. I mean she's so...oh.. Hm... What's..what's the word?"

"Speegobular?", Butcher offered.

"What? No. That's not even a real word...", Chuck denied. "What kinda sense does speegobular make?"

"Ughh! Speedy, quick, fast, practically invisible at the break-neck speed she travels at?", Tobey groaned in frustration and exhaustion. "It doesn't really matter which of them you choose, so long as Wordgirl's still under Dr. Two-Brains' control!"

"Hey now, calm down and let Chuck finish!", Mr. Big interjected.

"Tell him to speed up in this little speech or so help me...", Tobey grumbled under his breath.

"What?", Chuck asked, unsure of what the ten year-old boy genius was saying.

_"NOTHING."_, Tobey said louder and still short-sounding.

"Well..anyway.", Chuck shrugged. "I mean, we all get caught by her. How can we keep her away long enough for Mr. Big to get close to the mind control?"

"Yeah. And she's not even the worst part.", Butcher threw in. "He's also got those henchmen workering for him."

"WORKING.", Tobey corrects.

"Yeah, that's what I said.", Butcher shrugged. "Workering. But I doubt that they have as big of an appetite for my meatball mayhem as that little furry guy."

"No. You said-! Oh forget it.", Tobey shook his head, it would only be pointless and he knew he was growing tired. "Well anyway, I might be able to assist in keeping Wordgirl busy. I mean, a good number of robots should keep her well away."

"Um.. Okay. But how long would it take you to build enough robots?", Mr. Big asks.

"Well..", Tobey began, pulling up a pencil and paper. "How much time would you need, Mr. Big?"

"Oh.. I guess...half an hour?", he shrugged.

"Then estimating how long it takes me to make a normal batch, 10 robots, adding in the estimation for all the necessary modifications... Hm..", he mumbled a bit. "And the time for manufacturing the metal needed...plus the approximate time it takes Wordgirl to defeat them all...", he muttered to himself. "As well as adjusting to give you the length of time you would need. I'd say I should have an army of robots, capable of holding her off for so long ready in...2 months."

The others groaned loudly.

"But that'll take forever!", Chuck whines.

"Well I'm sorry, but all I DO have to work on is a garage and a handful of supplies. I may be a genius but I am limited.", Tobey remarked. "It's not like I have some number of mindless workers and a factory that can make it all for me."

"Did you say...factory?", Mr. Big gave a wide, sly smile.

It seemed that all this time, Tobey had been beating his head against a brick wall, and now had finally broken through to the other side. With any hope yet, there would still be a happier ending.

Meanwhile, out across the city, the take over may have been easy enough, but Wordgirl continued to stare out into the world through City Hall's large windows.

"Oh, why so broody, my minion?", Dr. Two-Brains called from behind.

He was sitting at what was once the mayor's desk and had his feet kicked up on it, a bad habit of his. It was strange. Here they had people MAKING the cheese for him and all that he could ever wish for. Yet still, his old-time friend and loyal minion still seemed too serious.

"Take a load off! We're doin' great! The take-over was easy enough with my brains and your brawns, and we're making good progress. Cheese is coming in nicely. I even had the people bring in their dictionaries for you. What's the deal?"

Even she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Something inside her was itching. Something inside her was writhing and hurting and crying for more pain and destruction but no matter what, its pleads could not be fully heard nor fulfilled.

"Um.. Hello? Earth to Wordgirl!", Two-Brains called out, snapping her back in reality some as she blinked and turned back to face him and he sat up to give more attention. "What's up?"

"...I dunno..", she shook her head finally and looked back at the city. "They say evil never sleeps... I guess I'm just getting a first-hand experience to it."

"Evil ray givin' ya some troubles?", Two-Brains asked, seeming a bit more relieved that was all.

"...I guess...", she said in a short huff.

"Kid, I'll let'cha in on a little secret.", Two-Brains smiled a bit and leaned on the desk casually. "It's rough gettin' into the villainy thing at first. Trust me, I know! ..I still remember..."

This actually came as a surprise to Wordgirl and she turned back to face him, more curious than before.

"You do?", she asked, her voice soft and sounding more like a child than the means of authority she always was.

"Course I do.", Two-Brains nodded and glanced down at nothing in particular on the desk. "At first when I was trying to get my bearings, it was difficult. I was flooded with memories that were and weren't mine from two very different views. Heh.. funny that one little lab rat could have such a hatred for humanity, as well as that doctor that had such a passion to make things better for his race..."

He got up and walked around the desk, continuing. "Like I said, both sides just pooled in all over me. Emotions attached to them, passions, the drive; to do what? Good or evil? For the first few schemes, I'll admit, I seemed insane, but that's because I was just acting, relying on my instinct as the rat I was. All up in the brains, I was still trying to sort things out and understand myself better. I knew what I was doing externally, heck, I did answer you, remember?"

Wordgirl gave a nod. He was even stable enough to help her define the word "ruckus" and cause more so to escape.

"But the drive, the want to do evil, it...it was exciting! It was freaky. I-I wasn't sure how to feel about it at first. There was the desire to be evil, and then there was that guilty conscious, nagging in my ear from my past life of good-doing.", he paused, standing near her now as he also looked out into the city. He shook his head and went on. "It took a long time to finally settle things between two brains, lemme tell you. Arguments lasted for days on end between those two."

He gave her an expected look that told of his annoyance and sleepless nights, arguing with himself over things. She couldn't help but smile, be it sympathetic or amused, she couldn't tell. She had wondered if Steven Boxleitner was even still concious in him anymore. Two-Brains looked back at the city and leaned on the pane next to the window.

"Ultimately, from the way I saw it, when the blood's on your hands, you can't ever, no matter how hard you scrub, clean it off. But really, who knows? Maybe in the end you'll turn for good again, fighting off the powers of my ray or some horrible cliche like that, and go back to arresting me.", he shrugged and rolled his eyes, sickened by the thought of a happy-ending with a cliche saying about overcoming your own evils. He then smiled at her. "Hey, maybe you won't and we'll rule over the world within a week."

Wordgirl had to stifle a giggle at the thought. He chuckled and walked back to the desk, soon sitting back down into it.

"But it'll still hold true no matter what happens. How much did you steal? How much did you destroy? Who all have you hurt with those hands? And you can either accept it as a part of you, or fear to look at your own two hands for the rest of your life.."

She wanted to argue, but couldn't find a way how to. Either way she looked at it, he was right. He was possibly the only person who could understand how she was feeling about this sudden change in her and in a sense, it touched her. And the restlessness inside her was just the goody-two-shoes conscience, wanting to tug away at her and ruin her fun, her constantly growing desire for evil and personal gain that made her snap out at people and send Glen to the hospital.

She stared up at the ceiling, thinking it over for herself. All her life, she was taught to be good, but the more she thought about it, the more she felt like it was nothing more than a poison. A toxic that would slowly wind itself through her, squandering on all she knew she could do and hoped to do, until it finally choked her with responsibility and righteousness.

'...Well...', she thought to herself. '..not anymore...or ever again.'

* * *

_Laura: DA DA DUM! Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

"Meanwhile, at the far edges of the city, Tobey is hard at work on his robots design in Mr. Big's Big Manufacturing Corporation..."

It couldn't be denied. Tobey was exhausted. He sighed and leaned back in the chair, staring down at the blueprints before him as he tried to calculate battle strategies for this plan. He could still hear the faint workings of Mr. Big's factory a few doors away from where they were and every louder clang made his nervous-system feel like it was jumping in his skin in so painful of a manner. He shook off the feeling and hunched over again. He had to get this written to finish his part and get Mr. Big to start manufacturing the robots. The numbers seemed to pop off the page and make his eyes criss-cross as they danced around and swam through the air...when did he stop writing?

Chuck and Mr. Big couldn't help but smile at each other, seeing the boy genius slumped over the drawing board.

"Poor guy, this whole thing means a lot to him.", Chuck said, making Mr. Big chuckle.

"Yeah. Let's leave him to sleep.", he took out the pen from the boy's hand and put it back on the desk. "Makes you wonder why he wants to do this in the first place."

"Yeah, the rest of the time he's all about destroying the city and stuff. I guess he wouldn't want Wordgirl to take that away from him.", Chuck shrugged, completely oblivious to other motives the boy genius could have.

The two walked off, each to his own mind as they wandered around the factory.

'Hm.. I wonder what sort of mind-control he does have?', Mr. Big began to ponder. 'Certainly not one cataloged. That would make it too easy for him and she would be so much more mindless. Now that I come to think of it, I wonder how it'll be when she wakes up out of it? Typically when I hypnotize someone, they would be a bit confused when waking up. And even after that, then what? Would she arrest us for our crimes when she was evil? If she's actually self-aware of what she's doing, I wonder if she'll just go back to being evil, thinking it's a hoot.. Maybe she does have fun being evil.. I know I do but.. Gosh, if this keeps up, even without being under Dr. Two-Brains' control, what then? How would we be able to stop all of this?'

'I really hope this was a good idea..', Chuck was thinking to himself while he walked about. 'I mean, I'm surprised we made it this far, but what happens after we get into a fight with her? What if when we tried to rescue Wordgirl, something happened and everyone blamed me for starting it in the first place... I just don't think I could handle that sort of pressure... Maybe..maybe I'm just heading us for disaster, thinking we could pull this off. I mean what if we're...Um.. Wh..Shoot, I can never think of the right word!', he sighed to himself and sat down somewhere. 'Maybe Wordgirl's right... Maybe I'm just a stupid villain.. Wonder if Butcher feels the same way?'

"Hmmm...", The Butcher hummed to himself as his mind churned. "...I wonder if Wordgirl will marry Tobey?"

"Um... WHY would you ask a thing like that?", the Narrator asked.

"Hey, it's just a curious question.", Butcher shrugged, looking up at the Narrator. "I mean, IF, IF it happened...It's curious. You know?"

"Well I guess that's just it.. I already know!", the Narrator stated proudly.

"Really? What about me? What about me?", Butcher asked excitedly like a little kid, hoping for someone like Dupey.

"I'm sorry, I'm not allowed to tell.", the Narrator teased.

"..Aw man!", Butcher groaned. "Oh forget it, Just cut to the next scene.."

"Gladly.", the Narrator said pleasantly. "Later that day, Tobey finally stirs from his slumber.."

Tobey slowly began to wake up and as soon as he did, he gasped and looked at the clock.

"NO! I've gotta hurry to get this done!", he began to scribble away as fast as possible. "I have to hurry before it's evening!"

Once finished, he ran off with the prints to Mr. Big to get the factory churning out robots. But when he came to the break room that everyone was seated at, he stopped, and looked around at their worried faces in confusion.

"Ahh... I've got the designs written out.", Tobey said, breaking the silence.

Mr. Big looked up, though he only shrugged.

"Well.. I guess you can give it to Leslie...", he looked away again.

"...I didn't mean to sleep so long..", Tobey finally said, more and more confused and worried as he looked around at everyone. "But.. Apparently I missed something.."

"Well.. We were talkin' see? And um..", Chuck stammered and tried to put their thoughts clearly. "We're...having... We're having doubts."

Tobey raised his eyebrows in slight surprise.

"Doubts? To what?", he asked, walking in and sitting on a chair as well.

"Well.. No offense kid, but exactly how would this work?", Butcher asked. "I mean, sure, you've got Wordgirl busy, but first off HOW do you get her attenteation, and where do WE fall in?"

"Hm.. Well firstly I think you mean 'attention', not 'attenteation'. Secondly, you raise excellent points.", he started to doubt himself now. "I have yet to think it through."

"Well see, that's how Two-Brains got away with it.", Chuck chimed in. "He must've thought very carefully about how to turn Wordgirl evil. And he has two brains."

"Technically combined, we have four. Twice as much..", Tobey pointed out and stood up. "I'm sure with some thought, there's something we can do."

He began to pace, as he always did, diagonally across the room as he thought about it.

"Well, YOU'RE supposed to take on Wordgirl, where as I'M supposed to fight Dr. Two-Brains.", Mr. Big put in. "We've got that much, but...What about that hairy sidekick? Who's gonna fight him?"

"Don't look at me.", Butcher raised his hands as if it would shield him from the glances. "That hairy guy's always eatin' up all my meat. He can chow down, what I dish up."

"Really? you have that much trouble with him?", Chuck asked, somewhat surprised.

"You don't?", Tobey asked, now curious, and stopped in his pacing to look at Chuck.

"Well, he does eventually eat through the mayo, but it takes him a good while.", Chuck said with a slight shrug and half a smile.

"Well that's brilliant! Cause from what I've read, regular people have quite a difficult time escaping your meat, right, Butcher?", Tobey smiled back at the Butcher.

"Yeah. Why?", Butcher asked, not quite seeing it.

"Dr. Two-Brains is bound to still have those bumbling idiots that work for him, hanging around. I'll distract Wordgirl. Chuck freezes the monkey. Butcher holds off the henchmen. And the way is clear for Mr. Big to find the mind control device!", Tobey explained, gesturing to each villain as he addressed them.

"Yes! Now THAT, is a GREAT plan!", Mr. Big stood up with a wide smile.

"Yeah! We'll get Wordgirl back in no time!", Butcher cheered, also standing up.

"ONE question.", Chuck cut through, making everyone paused and look back. "And-and really it just came to mind but um.. How do you plan to-", he paused, groaned a bit as the word suddenly escaped him. "Wait.. Th-the word.. That you just said.."

"Distract Wordgirl?", Tobey asked.

"Yea- Aw, geez it's just- Thank you.", Chuck stammered, shaking his head, feeling like an idiot for never finding the right word.

Tobey pondered this a moment before a previous conversation struck him.

'..so who knows? I might just let you have a day with her.', Two-Brains' words echoed back to him.

Tobey didn't say anything as the plot began to unfold before him. But the others did take notice of his long silence as slowly a smile pulled at his lips.

"Tobey? You have an idea?", Chuck pried.

"Hey, why's he smiling?", Butcher asked. "Kinda creepin' me out.."

"I guess...he has a plan?", Mr. Big guessed.

"Oh I have a plan alright..", Tobey said, his tone low and mischevous, his grin being wide and malicious like a teasing Cheshire Cat, while he drummed his fingers together in his scheming.

The next day, Wordgirl was laid back in the air, holding cards in one hand lazily, and reading an old dictionary in the other hand, Huggy held his hand, though seemed bored, and the other henchmen dragged out their turns. Dr. Two-Brains continued to gnaw away on the massive piles of cheese, rather noisily to himself. Suddenly the doors burst open and a man came running in.

"HEEEELLLLP! DR. TWO-BRAINS HAS TAKEN OVER THE CITY WITH AN EVIL WORDGIRL! NO ONE CAN STOP HER AND NOW ALL THE PEOPLE ARE BEING FORCED TO MAKE CHEESE AND I'M _ALLERGIC TO CHEESE!_ ALSO TOBEY AND ONE OF HIS GIANT ROBOTS ARE HEADING THIS WAY! _HEEELLLLLLP!_"

He suddenly stopped and looked around while everyone stared at him.

"...Uh-"

"Get out.", Wordgirl snapped.

"Ye-aah!", the man jumped back and then took off running once more. **_"HEEEELLLLP!"_**

"Doc?", Wordgirl looked back and then zipped over. "Want me to go take care of Tobey's robots?"

"Hmm.", Two-Brains stopped to ponder this. He then chuckled. "No no, Wordgirl. I'LL handle this one."

To be honest, it did throw Tobey off a bit, seeing Dr. Two-Brains emerge from City Hall rather than Wordgirl. It just wasn't the same at this point. Dr. Two-Brains wasn't just some mad genius wanting to steal cheese. He was the mastermind of Wordgirl's actions and dictator of the city. But nevertheless, Tobey put on his best act as his one robot lowered him.

"Well well well, what have we here?", Two-Brains began, leaning back on one of the railings to City Hall. "Have your robots rusted already?"

"Oh what can I say, Doctor, you knew I wouldn't stay away from Wordgirl.", Tobey smiled, finding it all to weird to be talking about any of this.

"Well I guess I can let her off the hook for a day. I mean, as long as you two don't go destroying any of the buildings that people are making cheese in.", Two-Brains chuckled.

Tobey laughed a little too, trying to seem like he was agreeing.

"Of course not. Not your cheese.", Tobey nodded. "No no. Just, you know, a casual stroll around town. Maybe destroy the library."

"Alright then, I'll call her out.", Two-Brains headed back inside.

In the short time he had for himself, Tobey quickly readjusted his bow-tie and tried to steady his breath, though his heart was pounding madly in the nervous tension. He wondered breifly inside what Wordgirl was thinking of all this.

"Oh come on, you've gotta be kidding me.", Wordgirl scoffed as she continued to float where she had been before. "TOBEY?"

"Now Wordgirl, it's just for a little bit. I mean, really, you DO know the kid's got a schoolboy crush on you the size of Texas."

"Disgusting as that is..", she muttered to herself.

"It's not even really a date, what since you guys are ONLY 10 years-old. Besides, you were just complaining this morning about how boring a game of cards would be. I don't really have any work for you to do, so why not?", Two-Brains shrugged.

"Well... I guess a walk around town would be better than this stupid card game.", Wordgirl admitted.

She folded and flew out. Huggy then chattered and laid down his hand.

"What?! I thought you were bluffing!", the talking henchman exclaimed, seeing the hand.

Huggy laid back with a smirk on his face while his hind feet brought in his haul of chips.

"Aww...", the henchman groaned while Charlie pouted.

Wordgirl flew out and stopped, short of just a few feet from Tobey, making him flinch.

"Whoa! Oh. Wordgirl.", he tried to smile. "How-how good to see you."

"Hey. Haven't seen you around town much.", Wordgirl shrugged.

"Oh, I-I was wanting to uh..", he tried to find an excuse to move here away from City Hall. "Well don't get me wrong! I was wanting to destroy stuff, as always! But I...wanted you to come along with me. If you'd like, that is."

He offered his arm and she shrugged and floated past him. Tobey sighed in dejection, stepped onto the robotic hand and they were lifted up.

"What first?", she asked. "The library or are you gonna say we should get ice cream?"

"Oh! No no. Destroy the library. Yes, that's a brilliant idea.", Tobey smiled more, and commanded his robot to go there. "Funny, I would think at the least you would want to steal the books from there first."

"I've already done that. They're in my lair.", Wordgirl cracked her knuckles, remembering all the trips she had to made to empty the large library. "It's cleaned out now, except for what books I didn't care for which, I'm sure neither of us really would like."

She chuckled a bit and Tobey shuddered internally to hear it, but forced a chuckle as well. He looked back at City Hall. It was still in sight and they were nearing the library already. If maybe he could take her a bit further away but where? Maybe they don't have to destroy. He doesn't want to encourage evil with her right now. He just needs to get her as far out of sight of City Hall as possible.

"Tobey?", her voice cut through, making his heart leap for a moment.

"What?! Oh um.. Yes?", he jumped and then smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. Umm. Wh-what were you saying?"

"I was asking a penny for your thoughts.", Wordgirl explained, somewhat annoyed. "You're quieter than usual."

"Oh. Well a-actually I was thinking..", he began. "You.. You honestly don't want to destroy the library do you?"

She shrugged. Not really sure how to answer it. Her most favorite places to be in the world were libraries and bookshops. But she had nothing to hold her back from demolishing buildings for fun.

"Have something else in mind?", she asked.

"...Well see that's what I've been pondering.", Tobey nodded his head back and forth, as if juggling it mentally. "It would be nice. You know, a change of pace, but I've yet to decide."

"Well we're almost to the library so make up your mind fast.", Wordgirl sat on the robot, waiting.

"Hm..."

Tobey thought over his mental map of town. Ice cream and bookshops and movie theaters weren't exactly a good deal away. A thought finally came to mind, he pressed a few buttons, and in an instant, the robot walked faster, turning away from the library.

"Where to, Captain?", she asked as he sat down with her to keep from falling off.

"Oh I know a charming place, I'm sure you'll like it.", Tobey smiled.

Within a few minutes, they were outside of town and past the suburbs. Wordgirl watched as quickly her neighborhood came and gone. Soon they stopped, far outside of the area in an old parking lot starting to become infested by weeds as an old store with broken glass stood in the center.

"...A book store?", she asked.

"Yes, I found it only last week.", he said, lowering them. "The glass was already broken, be sure of that, so it was easy to get in. It's been abandoned for sometime now."

"Wow..", she breathed and for a moment, she sounded like her old self. Neither evil or good, by any means, but just..Wordgirl. In the few occasions when they would talk more casually, he could pick up the tone anywhere. Like the mask of justice and heroism or villain and malevolence was gone and she was just being herself. "Are there any books in there?"

"I'm unsure. It's dark and dusty, so I didn't really care to stay for long. Not until I had you to come with.", Tobey explained.

They walked in, the doors still left unlocked. After a moment of kicking up dust and a few coughs, a light switch was found and the place still turned on. Obviously it was old with inch-thick dust covering everything and cobwebs galore. And every wall, and in between the walls, taking up as much space as they could, from the floor to the ceiling, were large black bookshelves crammed with books of all kinds. Ladders clung to the rails of each bookshelf, wheeled on the bottom to make it easier to move. Near the back wall was a small desk with an old-fashioned register and stool.

"Whoa...", they both gasped together.

The looked at each other, realizing how quiet they tried to be and each holding their breath. They laughed a little, finding it funny to act so silly in an old store.

"This place is amazing..", Wordgirl finally said, flying up to some of the books on the higher shelves. "And I've never heard these titles before. Oh. No wait. There's one. Moby Dick. I guess these are all just really old classics no one bothered to buy."

She fingered each of the leathery old binders that lined the shelves until her hand came to a stop near Tobey's face which was smiling lovingly at her.

"The ladders are still stable and working.", he noted.

They smiled at each other and continued to look around.

Meanwhile, in the city, the doors burst open to Two-Brains' office. Dr. Two-Brains sat up, nearly choking on some Swiss, and turned to the door.

"Wh-?!"

"Dr. Two-Brains! We're here to turn Wordgirl back!", Mr. Big announced, as he, Chuck, and Butcher made their appearance.

"Back? Why on earth would you wanna change Wordgirl back?!", Two-Brains asked in confusion. "Boys! Think about it!", he pulled out the small black ray gun. "All thanks to this ray, we can have whatever we want!"

"No! YOU can have whatever you want! The rest of us are sturggleing with our vocrabulary!", Butcher argued.

"Yeah! You're eating all the cheese and we're left being laughed at cause Wordgirl can't help us out!", Chuck accused.

"Aw, you guys, I had no idea you all had it so hard.", Two-Brains said, standing up, seemingly caring about what the others are going through before he scowled. "DEAL WITH IT! I have Wordgirl under MY control unless you pry the ray gun from my hands! Boys, Huggy, get 'em!"

The henchmen quickly advanced and Huggy jumped from his spot, ready for action.

Everything was happening at once. The moment Butcher, Chuck and Mr. Big confronted Dr. Two-Brains, Huggy and the henchmen leap to their feet. Chuck aimed at the monkey while Butcher threw his pastrami, but Huggy was quick to dodge and swallowed the meat before it hit Charlie while the other henchman blocked Mr. Big off while he tried to run past to get to Two-Brains. Chuck then hit the first henchman as Butcher threw Huggy back with an onpour of sausages. Mr. Big skidded by the henchman then, and Butcher immobilized Charlie with more pastrami and Chuck finally hit Huggy with mustard just as the chimp was about to swallow the last. Two-Brains took to running, but was soon cornered while the other three advanced.

But out in the bookstore, Tobey slid up to her once more while she sat there in the air, flipping through an old dusty book.

"You know, I've always liked the smell of old books.", she smiled.

"Indeed.", Tobey agreed. "Almost as fragrant as the scent of roses."

Wordgirl nodded in agreement and added, "Leave it to you to think of romance in books and flowers."

"Leave it to me, to think of you.", Tobey said.

With that he produced a small black rose from his vest. The petals were in full blossom. Wordgirl stared, surprised by the sudden gift. She smiled and took it. Though it was black, the petals were still well alive and real as she felt over them.

"Where did you steal a black rose?", she asked.

"My mother's garden.", Tobey chuckled. "I had it sitting in black-colored water to get it so dark."

"Clever.", she complimented. "A secluded, dark book store with an old, darkly-written book, and a pretty black rose to match our evil. You are indeed a man for creativity in malicious manners."

Tobey blushed, of course, being so flattered and gave a weak chuckle to show his lack of ability to deal with such things.

"W-well what can I say?", he stammered out with a meek shrug and smile. "I've come to rather like this newfound evil within you."

"Really?", Wordgirl asked, a little doubtful, but still smiling some.

"Oh, yes, indeed.", he said, a little more bold. "I mean, you know, it took a while to adjust, but to think about it, it's definitely becoming of you!"

"Funny, all this time I-"

"AAAH! Wordgirl, _help!_", Dr. Two-Brains scream suddenly echoed to Wordgirl, causing her to turn sharply to the city.

"What's wrong?", Tobey asked, noticing just as fast her mood swing.

"Dr. Two-Brains is calling. I need to go.", she said, setting the book and the flower down.

Tobey's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed her wrist, surprising her, as he quickly stammered, "No! W-wait, I-I'm sure he.. He probably doesn't really need you. I-I mean, what if he's just-"

"Wordgirl! Geddoff Mr. Big!", Two-Brains' voice was calling.

"Give us that ray!", Chuck's voice also rang out.

"Whoa-whoa, watch it with that shrink ray!", Butcher warned.

"Tobey, he's being chased by Chuck, Butcher, and Mr. Big, I've gotta go.", she said sternly, yanking her wrist from his and starting to back away and down to the floor.

"NO no no no Wordgirl-!", Tobey lunged out to keep her there as long as he could, but accidentally started to fall off the ladder.

She had only backed up enough so when he fell off the ladder, the two soon collided, arms wrapped, lips locked for a split second before both pulled away in startled embarrassment. Eyes wide and cheeks red, Wordgirl quickly slapped his cheek and dropped him on the ladder before starting out. Tobey only had a split second to regain himself and he quickly pulled out his remote and pressed a few buttons.

Wordgirl flew outside, glancing over her shoulder, trying to shoot daggers at Tobey's now invisible form. So she didn't see the foot of the giant robot she struck hard as she tried to leave. She clutched her head, as the strike had made her quite dizzy. Looking up there seemed to be a hoard of robots, though she was unable to focus on any of them. She blinked and rubbed her eyes and focused... but to her surprise the group was still there.

"Wh-What?", she gasped in surprise and was off the ground in an instant, ready to fight off the familiar collection of bland, identical robots.

"Wordgirl, you can't leave!", Tobey authoritatively stated, emerging from the book store, clutching the remote for the robots tight in one hand.

She gave a glare that could kill. Before she could follow up on the threat her eyes were giving, he pressed a quick series of buttons. Wordgirl flew straight for the young genius, when a metallic hand came down in front of her. She smashed into it, denting it, but not breaking through. The fingers curled tight around her, pinning her limbs. "Tobey, you rat!", she growled, struggling in its grasp.

A robot lifted Tobey up to her level to inspect the work.

"So the new exoskeleton does work better! I need to make a note of this..." Tobey murmured to himself.

"This won't hold me forever!" She hissed and struggled in the hold. With one fluid motion the fingers were broken off in one burst of incredible strength and she gripped the uneven stumps that used to be fingers and swung the robot into a group of his companions, with enough destructive force to render them useless. The two robots nearest to Tobey acted automatically, shielding them with a hand each and backing away, with a wall of robots moving in between him and the super being.

"I don't need forever!" Tobey replied snidely. Wordgirl growled and smashed through a few of them, trying to beeline for Tobey.

After having knocked down a few in a row, however, multiple hands grabbed at her, stopping her in her path. She easily slipped free of the grouped grasps and spun them around by their grip, sending a few flying in all directions and the ones that managed to stick together were sent upwards, out of sight. The last dozen or so charged her, but she weaved between their spaghetti-like legs. Hands followed, grabbing for her.

She had managed to come out the other end, and the robots, who were never meant to bend so far, fell over onto their heads in a shower of sparks and stopped moving. She glared up at Tobey who was now looking quite pale, more so than usual. She let out a near feral growl.

"Toooobey!" She yelled and cracked her knuckles menacingly.

Tobey quickly pressed the buttons on his remote. In a loud crash, all the robots jumped up. Hundreds of them surrounded her, and she looked at them all helplessly. Tobey laughed some more, feeling for once, like things were just as they used to be. He'd surprise her with robots and she would fight. It did him some good.

"WHOA.. When did you-? Ho-How many-?", she stammered to ask while she warded off the robots attacks on her.

"Surprised, Wordgirl? Thanks to my good friend, Mr. Big, I've created a large enough army to keep you busy for a long time!"

"Busy?", she stopped and her eyebrows furrowed together. "Why keep my busy?"

"Destroy all my robots in time to find out!", Tobey offered.

She smashed into the head of one of the robots, sending the head flying off its shoulders. The robot fell to its knees as she struck hard against the chest of the other, sending this one on its back. Tobey fell, the ground coming up to meet him. He was stopped inches from the hard ground, a fist clutching the front of his shirt. Her usually peaceful and somewhat smug face had been twisted into an ugly scowl.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't pound you into the ground!" She shrieked with anger.

"W-Well... You see... I..." He stalled, pressing a button on the remote frantically, hidden from her view behind his back. It should not take this long!

Wordgirl, fed up with waiting for him to stammer out an excuse that would never really mean anything to her anyway, she raised her fist. The death blow shot forward and connected with a loud smash. Tobey struck the floor hard, clutching his jaw and letting out a weak cry. Blood dripped down the side of his face and he could only see through one eye since one of the lens were shattered. His cheek was bruising a deep purple and feeling his jaw, he thought for sure it had to be dislocated. He couldn't feel anything yet, there was too much adrenaline pumping through his system, but he knew that wouldn't last forever.

Wordgirl stood over him, glaring. "So, that didn't kill you." She stated darkly and began walking towards him. "What I get for pulling back on my own strength. Or maybe you're not the spineless, weak, and pathetic piece of garbage I always assumed you were."

Tobey crawled backwards as best he could, never taking his eyes off the dark form of the former hero. "No-Now Wordgirl, I'm s-sure that's just the ray talking.."

"You should have just died. You wouldn't be in this situation now."

She gave a swift kick to his stomach and sent him flying back another few feet.

There was a dull throbbing from the two spots. Already whatever adrenaline he had was fading. Her form was shadowy over and his vision was beginning to fade. She raised a boot over his head and gave a smile, a dark, mocking smile.

"Goodbye, Tobey." As her boot came down a giant metal hand struck her hard in the back and sent her flying away from the young boy.

Tobey shook from head to toe, somewhat in relief and fearfully wondered, 'What is taking them so long? If I keep this up, I'll be dead before they turn her good!'

Back in City Hall, things weren't any better. Between Mr. Big and Chuck, Two-Brains struggled to keep a firm hold on both his shrink ray and his mind-control. Butcher was already shrunk by accident, and hiding from the chaos. Finally Two-Brains pulled well enough on Chuck's arm and the shrink ray, to free both his hand and the ray. But in doing so, he stumbled back, and accidentally let go of the mind-control which flew from Mr. Big's hands as he also stumbled back. Everyone struggled and panicked, trying to catch it, warning to be careful and not set it off, as multiple hands reached for it. Pushing and shoving and eventually tripping, everyone watched in horror as the ray fell and time slowed as it broke on the floor.

"Wh...What..", Two-Brains finally pushed himself up, though shaking. "What have..", he walked to the remains and fell to his knees. "YOU IDIOTS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"Um...", was the only grouped answer.

Two-Brains turned back on them, scowling.

"IT TOOK ME _FOUR MONTHS_ TO MAKE THAT!", he continued to yell. "NOW thanks to you bumbling idiots, it's destroyed!"

"...Which meeeaaaaaannnns?", Chuck asked slowly.

"I DON'T KNOW!", the doctor finally admitted, now beginning to pace as the math quickly flew through his mind. "There's a possibility that she could still be evil, but the ray's main purpose was to not only draw out and double her evil, but also to obey ME. IF my calculations were correct the other day, I hadn't sat a limit on the ray gun. Therefore she would continue to become more and more evil uncontrollably, far worse than all of us put together!"

The others gasp.

"And if the ray broke and I LOSE control over her, then she'll run rampant! That means she'll run like crazy, following whatever she thinks is best! She could turn into the FBI'S most wanted for MURDER or something!"

They all flinched and then Mr. Big thought.

"But..is there a possibility she'll turn..good?", he asked.

"I.. I don't know..", Two-Brains shook his head. "...She MIGHT... I.."

Suddenly a loud screech rang through City Hall and all the villains and henchman jumped and turned to the source. Huggy thrashed in his mustard cocoon, screeching and chattering insanely. Everyone watched worriedly and slowly glanced at one another, understanding that what the monkey was going through, more than likely, Wordgirl was too.

On the outskirts, Wordgirl wrestled with the sea of robots when she felt a pang deep in her stomach. Something burning and painful. A flood of emotions and memories that she had forgotten the last few days crashed down on her. She struggled and fought with herself, with these conflicting desires. She was thrown this way and that, spinning here and there. Her eyes rolled around in her head as if there was nothing to hold them there and she was giggling quietly under her breath. Back and forth, back and forth, she felt her body fly through the air, as if something was shoving and pulling on her. She suddenly grabbed hold of a building, trembling as she tried to gain control. Tobey backed up with a gasp, seeing her like this.

"W...Wordgirl?", he asked quietly.

"Stop...", she uttered, almost begging. "S-stop...Stop talking! SHUT UP! I- No! Get out of my head!"

She grabbed her head and shook it back and forth, as if something was attacking her.

"No I'm-! Benevolence! _Justice!_"

She flung herself back, still shouting.

"Never! _Malicious!_ Spiteful! I can't...", tears were pouring down her face now. "Demolish.. I want to demolish everything! STOP! _STOP IT!_"

She doubled over, trembling violently as she clutched her ears, trying to stop the ringing in them.

"Stop! _Please..!_", she cried out weakly. "Stop...h-hurting!

Wordgirl clutched her head, ears ringing loudly. She could not see, could not hear, could not feel. She was in darkness, pure darkness with only that ringing to keep her company. Her head went back and she screamed, a scream that shook the entirety of the city on its foundations. Her flying faltered slightly... and she dropped to the soft dirt, head spinning, eyes heavy. She could see Tobey... when had he come? Speak up, there is too much ringing... Her vision began to fade... and she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

_Laura: ...Please review! ^_^_


	6. Chapter 6

_Laura: There's a joke later and I'm sorry, I am really sorry, for how wrong it comes across sounding like! XD It was a complete accident in writing. For those who get it, I hope you're not offended, for those who don't, don't bother trying._

* * *

When Wordgirl woke up, she felt something smooth and cold on her face. It took a moment for the rest of the city's sounds to register, including a worried voice.

"..you! Come on, you have to wake up! Please, Wordgirl, wake up!", Tobey's voice was pleading while her nerves finally made her aware that he was pushing on her, trying to jostle her awake.

When Wordgirl had fallen from the sky, Tobey quickly caught her in one of his robots and had tried helplessly to wake her up. He was scared and had no clue what had happened, what had caused her to be like this. But good or evil, Tobey only wanted to see her wake up and know she would live.

She blinked her eyes open slowly and looked up. Tobey had tears in his wide eyes as he watched her wake up. He smiled, and either choked on a sob, or laughed a bit, but she couldn't perfectly discern which was which. She felt as though one of his robots had hit her hard in the head and knocked her 3 ft deep into the cement.

"Wordgirl! Wordgirl, are you okay?", he was asking, trying to help her sit up.

"Ow.. Yeah, I..think so.", she said, rubbing her head.

She was dizzy for a minute as the blood rushed back down and in that minute she tried to grasp what had last happened.

Pretty princess. Mousezilla. Her family. Two-Brains.

She gasped as she remembered Two-Brains revealing her identity and forcing her to turn evil. She remembered how she hurt peoples feelings by snapping at them. She remembered making her mom cry. And hurting TJ and Glen. She remembered offering to take over the country. She remembered seeing Two-Brains holding the raygun against her struggling head.

"The ray!", she suddenly exclaimed. "The ray's been destroyed! Tobey! That's why you were fighting me!"

Everything was in a rush now as it all came clear. Tobey simply said nothing, though he smiled when he saw that she was figuring it out and wasn't mad at him.

"Oh my gosh, Tobey thank you!", she said, suddenly hugging him tight and swirling up into the air with him, nearly making his heart explode. "Now Dr. Two-Brains-"

She gasped and they stood back down on the robot's hand.

"Dr. Two-Brains! OOHH!", she scowled and turned back to City Hall's direction. "He's gonna pay for what he did!"

Wordgirl left in a bright flash and a "Worrd up!"

Upon doing so, she accidentally knocked over the weak-kneed Tobey. He sat up on the robot's hand and swooned, watching her fly away. Finally, everything was right again.

On her way to flying there, Wordgirl looked down at the mousey-logo on her shirt and ripped it off, showing the star once more. She made a face at the logo, crumpled it up, and left it in the breeze perfectly-timed so it landed in a waste basket far below. Everything was rushing through her now. Good or bad, she didn't have the slightest care. She was filled with more anger and spite than she was when she was evil. She was scared of her family, she was scared of what had happened. She was SO gonna throw him in jail for doing all this!

The doors to City Hall burst open as a voice screeched out, turning the blood of the other villains' cold.

_**"DR. TWO-BRAINS!"**_

Wordgirl zipped in but stopped short as Dr. Two-Brains held the Butcher in his hand, a ray gun pointed at his head.

"Hold it right there, Wordgirl! One more centimeter and Butcher here is turned to goop!", he threatened.

"Doctor Two-Brains!", she gasped, her scowl never leaving. "Did you zap YOURSELF with that ray?"

"Hey kiddo, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't get to know the pleasure of having ALL the power of the city in my paws.", he smirked. "And I'm gonna keep it this way under any circumstances!"

"But isn't this far? He's a fellow villain!", Wordgirl groaned.

"Well, now I certainly know that the ray's affects wore off on you.", he scoffed. "NO. It's not. What's ONE lousy villain in comparison to ALL the cheese I could have?"

Wordgirl floated there, trying to think of what to say or do. She couldn't let the Butcher get hurt. But then, out of the corner of her eye.. Yes. Huggy had broke free of the mayo cacoon and was carefully inching his way to Two-Brains.

"What's it gonna be Wordgirl?", Two-Brains asked, unaware of the monkey behind him. "Why don't you just come quietly with me and be my sidekick again? We can work together again..like old times."

She snapped her gaze at him in a disgusted scowl.

"There'll never be a 'like old times' with us...", she spat.

"Fine then. We'll take up where we left off this morning. YES OR NO?", he insisted.

Just then Huggy was in range. He pounced and took down the doctor. Butcher flew from his grasp and Wordgirl quickly zoomed into place to catch him in time. She sat him down carefully on the desk and ran to scoop up Two-Brains. She lifted him high into the air by the collar of his shirt.

"ACK!", Two-Brains choked. "W-Wordgirl lemme go!"

He kicked and struggled but Wordgirl held firm.

"No way, Doc! You're going to prison!", she stated firmly.

Two-Brains' eyes narrowed, but his lips twisted into a wicked grin.

"OH am I You really think that will solve it all...", he paused and leaned closer to whisper, his dark red pupils alight with evil as they reflected the fear in her clear black ones. "Becky?"

Her breath caught in the smallest gasp, he knew he had won.

"Just the name, it's all I need...", he whispered. "One shout out and it'll spread through the city like wildfire."

Her blood ran cold as her eyes darted about. The awaiting villains underneath and in clear earshot. Four villains and the henchmen, running bout, spreading her name everywhere. She felt her guts knot up tightly like she was about to puke. Then she caught sight of the amnesia ray...

"Even with my amnesia ray, you wouldn't be able to wipe all the memories.", Two-Brains quickly cut her off. "Certainly not mine without creating a colossal gap."

She looked at him curiously.

"I'll ask questions. 'Where's this' and 'I thought that' and 'what happened' and you know what happen? I'll get answers. And piece by piece, I'll figure it all out again.

She knew he was right and there would be no escaping it. Slowly, she lowered her head and then soon the both of them to the ground. Dr Two-Brains' wicked smile turned triumphant as he watched. The others watched in horror. His feet touched the ground though she kept a firm hold of his shirt, as if it was a leash that she could just pull on him if he should start talking.

"Well now.. That's much better, Wordgirl.", he said pleasantly. "Now let go of my shirt..."

She clenched tighter and scowled back, but finally she let go. The others drew in a gasp. It didn't take long for her to start regretting that she did so.

"Perfect! Now get rid of these jokers, Wordgirl. We've got a country to seize control of!", he ordered and she sadly turned away, angry with him and herself for this predicament. If it just wasn't for her name... But she held back just the same. "And while you're at it, be a good minion and pick up a wheel of Gouda for me."

That was well enough to make her blood boil as she snatched his wrist and slammed him into a wall.

"I am NOT a MINION!", she hissed.

Two-Brains scowled down at her again and her eyes widened as her brain registered her actions and their consequence.

"Have it your way..", he drew in a breath and said louder. "BEC-"

"FREEZE! Police!", the chief said, coming in and moving fast with the cops to arrest Two-Brains. "Good job, Wordgirl. Thank heavens we have you back on the force."

"Wh-what? But-", she shook her head, trying to figure out what was happening as Dr. Two-Brains was turned into the wall and handcuffed.

"Hey-Hey watch it! Bec- Ow! Hey!", Two-Brains' face was pressed up harder into the wall. "Bec- Ow!"

"You have the right to remain silent.", the cop said as he tightened the handcuffs.

The chief then came up and pulled out a special piece of head gear.

"Wait, wait, wait, what's that?", Chuck asked, just as confused as the rest of them.

"This is a special muzzle the city's court had designed to keep Dr. Two-Brains from chewing his way out again.", the chief explained as he placed it over the mad doctor's head and between his sharp teeth. "He won't be gnawing on anything as long as we have this on him."

Two-Brains tried to talk but all that came out was a muffled gag that Wordgirl could just barely make out.

"Ecky! The's Ecky Othsthord I thwear!", he struggled to speak and shake the strap in his mouth loose.

Just as the police were hauling him and the henchmen out the door, he finally managed to push down the piece of the tough leather and called out behind him.

"_Watch your back, Wordgirl!_ I'd keep my doors locked tight if I was you!", he threatened, glaring over his shoulder at her.

"Hush it, you!", the chief re situated the muzzle and tightened it to prevent another slip.

She shivered, feeling the glare haunt her, even after the police left, The Butcher had been resized by Mr. Big, and Tobey walked in with a small ice pack covering the right half of his face. He turned to watch Two-Brains leave and gave a content sigh, though Wordgirl's eyes never left the doorway.

"Ah well it's good to see I was right and you had apprehended Dr. Two-Brains in time, Wordgirl.", he said, turning back and squinting to see her past his broken glasses.

"You called the police?", she asked, finally giving an external acknowledgment to his presence and feeling somewhat touched he would do so before confusion settled. "Wait, how? I thought you blacked out."

"Oh, I came pretty close until a robot helped me come to.", Tobey said, rubbing his stomach sorely with his free hand. "On top of that, the full strength of yours blows was softened by the specially crafted armor I was wearing beneath my vest just in case you decided to attack me."

She chuckled a bit and asked, "Armor?"

"Not a suit of metal armor, mind you, but yes.", Tobey slipped off the vest and held flipped it inside out, revealing a different material stitched into it. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to use it. But I'm glad I stayed up those late hours to design and craft it."

She almost laughed, but looked around appreciatively.

"You all wanted to help me.", she said, smiling at each one as they all smiled back.

"Well yeah, Wordgirl.", Chuck said. "Y'know, you always help us out."

The Butcher gave a nod and added, "Yeah! The least we could do was returnering the favor."

"Uh, I think you meant-", Tobey and Wordgirl started to say at the same time before they caught themselves and chuckled awkwardly before continuing, still speaking over each other.

"You go ahead.", she offered.

"No, no, you're Wordgirl.", Tobey insisted, his cheeks flushing red. "Please. We'd love to hear it from you."

"Oh Um.. Thanks.", she felt her own cheeks grow warm and went on. "It's not returnering. It's return which means to give back."

Butcher chuckled and scratched the back of his neck.

"Actually, I knew the whole time. Just wanted to hear ya say it.", the Butcher admitted with a sheepish grin.

"Aw.. Thank you.", she beamed, feeling special as she blushed a little more. "You guys really know how to make me feel wanted."

"Yes and now, Wordgirl, since you're back to being the city's super hero, we'll be getting back to being super villains.", Mr. Big said with a smile.

"Oh, you mean you're NOT turning from a life of crime?", she asked in an exaggerated innocence, though she still smiled.

"Ha! Not permanently Wordgirl.", Mr. Big said slyly. "You know how we are."

"And I wouldn't ask for it any other way.", she nodded.

The villains gave their goodbyes and began to leave. Wordgirl placed a hand on Tobey's shoulder and stopped him.

"Hey, um..Tobey?', she started. "Can I get you to do me a favor?"

"Anything for you, Wordgirl.", he smiled.

She hesitated, but then took a breath and asked.

"Come on, Tobey.", Wordgirl sighed. "You said we'd do it tonight."

"Would you stop being so impatient? These things take time.", Tobey replied, equally impatient. "Besides, this is my first time doing this sorta thing."

"Well I'm sorry but it's late. We've gotta hurry because if people saw me here with you.."

"Look, calm down, alright? I've got this."

"Would you just put it in already? How hard is it?"

"It won't go in! Not just yet."

"Oh for crying out loud Tobey! I've been waiting weeks for this. you say you're ready, but now you're gonna tell me-"

"There!"

"...That's it?"

"Don't give me that tone. Take it or leave it."

"Oh whatever."

Wordgirl picked up the small ray gun she had asked Tobey to build several weeks back. Every weekend they met up at the old bookstore and she would help him on it, but since Tobey didn't often build rays it's taken longer than expected. She had him build this for Two-Brains who had been under lock and key the whole time.

Wordgirl had gotten impatient and insisted that he'd give her the ray tonight, but the last parts of the ray wouldn't fir into each other just right until just then.

"I honestly don't know why you would want such a complicated amnesia ray but there it is,just the same.", Tobey shrugged.

"And you say it's voice-commanded.?", she asked.

"Yes, specifically set to your vocal frequency. Just say the information you wish to forget, let it charge, then point and fire.", Tobey instructed.

She smiled, barely able to believe he had actually been able to build it so exact.

"Just one error. Since I had just finished creating it. You might wanna give it a test run.", Tobey threw in.

Wordgirl thought it over and agreed. She knew him well enough to know it would be flawless, but wanted to try it out, just to be safe.

"Alright..", she held the microphone that was attached to it up and blew in to test it. She glanced to see Tobey nodding and smiling, approving that the mic worked. "Umm.. I want to forget Tobey McCallister ever helped me build this ray.."

Tobey's eyes grew wide within a second and his heart leaped up into his throat.

"WAIT _WHAT?!_", he gasped.

"And I want to forget that we've been hanging out in this bookstore.", she continued.

"What are you doing?", Tobey asked, reaching for the ray, but Wordgirl flew up out of reach.

"And I want to forget any ideas of Becky Botsford being Wordgirl.", she said, a knowing glint in her eye.

The ray charged up as Tobey stopped, halfway to climbing up a ladder on the bookshelf.

"What?", he asked. "Y-you mean I was right? You really are-?"

The ray charged and Wordgirl pointed and fired. A beam of light shot out and encased Tobey's head as it was thrown back. He nearly fell off the ladder, but Wordgirl caught him in time and lowered him to the ground.

She zipped away before the ray had time to clear up from Tobey and she stopped outside to listen with her super hearing.

"Wait, how did I get out here? Hm.. I must've been daydreaming of when I would bring Wordgirl here..", Tobey mused to himself. "I wonder if she would like it.."

Wordgirl smiled more and flew away in a hurry. She pulled up the ray gun again.

"I want to forget that Wordgirls' secret identity is Becky Botsford and I want to forget that Dr. Two-Brains kidnapped her family The Botsfords.", she said hoping that would be enough information to make him forget the Botsfords, but not enough to make him forget about the evil ray.

It began to charge and she flew faster so she could get some sleep that night.

Of course, she was brought into the jailhouse. Warden Chalmers lead her down to Dr. Two-Brains' cell. She double-checked the ray she hid in her cap. It was loaded an ready.

"Hey, Perp! Look alive in there!", Warden called out.

Two-Brains shifted, probably just woken up from sleeping himself, and then reluctantly came out of the shadows of his dark cell. The muzzle still held firm on him as he leaned on the bars and glared down at Wordgirl.

"I can take it from here, Warden.", she said.

"Alright, Wordgirl. We'll be down the hall if you need anything. If not, then I'll eat my hat.", Warden promised. "Holler if you need anything."

When he was out of sight, she drew out the ray. Dr. Two-brains' eyes widened and he pulled on the bars, trying to shout though muffled by the mask.

"Everything okay there, Wordgirl?", Warden called out.

"Everything's fine! Thanks!", she lied and she floated up to his height.

He backed away, unsure of what madness she was going through or what in the world that ray was gonna do to him. But no matter where he scurried to in the cell, she had him on target.

"..I solved the problem, Doc.", she said, and pulled the trigger, hitting him dead-center on the mouse brain.

She prayed it took the affect she wanted as the light absorbed his head and made him fall back onto the bed in a daze. Once it cleared up, he shook his head and looked back. His face became bored and he crossed his arms. Seemingly, in the silence, she caught the inclination that if he said something, it would be along the lines of "What does the city's oh-so appreciated and adored super hero want to say to the scourge?" She couldn't help but smile, getting the feeling that it would be accurate and amused with how well she really did come to know the doc.

"Um.. Hey, Dr. Two-Brains.", she smiled and gave a wave, earning an eye roll as a dry greet in return. "Just came by to say that they'll be taking off the muzzle now. I know it's hard for you to eat cheese with it on."

He raised a curious eyebrow to this, but within moments, she got the guards to come in to remove it. A few painstakingly long seconds seemed to tick by her as she watched him smack his mouth to readjust his jaw and clear his throat while the guards walked out and closed the door again. Finally he looked at her. Her heart held still in fear.

"...So what's with you, anyway? See a ghost or something behind me?", he glanced back and then looked at her. "Your eyes are more bugged out than when I cackle."

She realized this, and then forced herself to relax. She gave an awkward chuckle.

"OH.. Nothing.", she said innocently.

"Yeah well.. Thanks for getting that thing off.", he said, rubbing his jawline sorely. "Been a real pain in the whiskers..."

Wordgirl shrugged but then paused as she thought of something to say.

She smiled back and said, "Consider it a favor for an old friend."

Two-Brains smiled, snapped his fingers and pointed at her with a chuckle.

"Ah, there it is, Kiddo. Now if only I had thought to say that first.", he complimented. "Perfect witty banter."

She relaxed more genuinely, seeing as how he didn't pick up on what he said first, and smiled more.

"Thanks.", she said before flying off and out of the jailhouse.

"And so, Wordgirl's family was safe. Dr. Two-Brains had forgotten. And once more villains could tremble in fear of the justice-upholding heroine as she flew about the city, keeping it safe once more. Join us again next time for another amazing, colossal adventure of WORDGIRL!"

* * *

_Laura: Yeah just kinda lost the Narrator there at that last part. Oh well. Please review!_


End file.
